


All Roads Lead Back To Neptune

by AO33



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: - Cannon Divergence, Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, May Get A Little Dark, Mystery, No Easy Road To Forgiveness, Romance, Unrequited Love, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO33/pseuds/AO33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My father, a local Sheriff, has drawn the attention of the Sinloa Cartel's leadership?” She breathed deeply, struggling not to emit a strangled scream in alarm at the thought of her gentle, kind hearted, noble dad standing against one of the largest criminal consortiums in the world. “How?”</p><p>Movie AU -  Veronica hasn't been back to Neptune since fleeing Hearst eleven years ago. A hardened FBI agent who's seen more than her fair share of tragedy and pain over her career, she returns back to her hometown in a desperate attempt to protect what few loved ones she has left. In doing so she will come face to face with old enemies, friends and regrets. </p><p>She sets out to confront one of the most dangerous and depraved organizations in modern history, it will require her to reforge bridges to her past, and come face to face with the world that carried on after she left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Short Change Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So first fanfic I've ever written for the Veronica Mars fandom, have to say I am slightly intimidated as the quality of some of the writing on the archives is pretty impressive. Hopefully my take on things wont be disappointing, I am writing without a beta so any mistakes are my fault and if people could point them out, that would be great. 
> 
> Note that this does follow cannon up to the end of season 3, though the sex tape has been noted as false as at the scene where Logan confronts Veronica about it, she states they hadn't been intimate. Its a minuscule piece of the story but that's my take, apart from that its likely most will be surprised by the roles the characters take further on as the plot unfolds, I only hope you all enjoy it and wold love to hear from you in the comments.
> 
> Also will certainly take any advice for improvements, criticism is more than welcome.

_March 29 th 2017 _

_16:47pm_

__Federal Bureau of Investigation, New York,_ _ _26 Federal Plaza, 23rd Floor_

 

“Special Agent Mars?”

 

Sharp crystal blue eyes snapped to the mousy secretary with a cold intensity steeped in apprehension, the young _'_ _twenty something_ _'_ assistant swallowed heavily as she held her composure in the face of such a cutting gaze with a strong degree of effort, granting a nervous smile before she gestured to the imposing twin glass doors beside her desk.

 

“Deputy Director Lachlan will see you now.”

 

Coming to her feet swiftly and firming out her pant-suit trousers, the blonde agent nodded decisively in thanks as she strode confidently across the polished wood floor of the lobby. Ignoring the trepidation in her stomach, she pushed through into the office with an expression of stone, mentally steeling herself for whatever dire event had brought her directly to the head of the Bureaus West Coast Division and the second most powerful individual in the entire organization.

 

Carefully settling herself in the single chair and arranging her hands to sit firmly in her lap, Veronica looked up to see Michael Lachlan sat back casually – studying her with a grim, decidedly downcast face. For a man of fifty seven he was always known to be a veritable paragon of youthful looks and mind within the senior ranks of the FBI, but the man in front of her looked anything but sprightly and sharp.

 

“Special Agent Mars… Thank you for meeting me at such short notice.” Taking a quiet yet sharp breath, Veronica carefully relaxed as the anxiety of the last twenty minutes spent waiting in the near-silent lobby began to bleed away, they were face to face and though he looked haggard, he wasn’t livid or panicking. _That's reassuring to a degree._ However said anxiety was slowly replaced by concern ,as her mind was rapidly supplying a series of worst case scenarios, of which had been escalating in intensity since her presence had been requested so abruptly from earlier in the day.

 

“Of course sir, its not a problem.” Of course, that was an understatement, one that would likely have severe repercussions back at home.

 

Well as _severe_ as her current boyfriend could be. Missing their six month anniversary really wasn’t such a big deal to her, but she could already imagine what awaited her at their Lower Manhattan shared apartment upon her return this evening.

 

It left her frustrated and more than a little reluctant to return at all until tomorrow, but she was doing her best to stop avoiding issues in her personal life. At least she knew for a fact he would understand. _He always seem_ _s_ _to understand…_ something her conscience reminded her with a surprisingly bitter tone, despite the fact that should be a good trait in a boyfriend. Not something that left her wanting for something more intense, _passion perhaps?_

 

 _N_ _o, adult relationships are nothing to do with grand gestures and the acute feeling of uncontrollable freefall. Slow burn and casual affection - that's healthy._

 

“Very well, I'm sure you're wondering why _you_ , are currently sat here instead of your teams current SAC, Senior Special Agent Brand.”

 

 _Perhaps because the man-child in question struggles with the Sunday crossword, let alone runs a top tier profiling team. 'Oh the benefits of nepotism still remain strong, even today in modern America'._ Remaining calm, Veronica kept her hands steady and relaxed back into her chair, adopting a posture that was far more comfortable than she truly felt.

 

“I presume its related to the Bayview-Hunters Point Killer?” She was glad at the strength in her voice and her ability to make such a nonchalant remark of said issue, the fact she didn’t feel her mind drawing back to the tainted memories of those three and a half years was nothing less than a godsend at that moment.

 

Lachlan held up a hand and shook his head in disagreement, relenting with a sigh he pushed back his chair as Veronica began to notice just how exhausted he really looked. Deep purple bags lay under his eyes and the pallor of his skin was far more pale compared to the dozen times the pair had come face to face, though they had never spoken one to one until now.

 

“Your father, Sheriff Keith Mars of Neptune. Correct?”

 

Swallowing heavily, Veronica clasped her hands tightly and fought back the sudden surge of anxiety, something similar to being hit with a sledgehammer was the first comparison her mind drew at hearing her fathers name. Unable to hold her tongue, she pressed forward and leant on her knees as she failed to withhold her panicked words.

 

“Yes!. My dad, god, is he…. is he alright?”

 

Lachlan stiffened before an obvious realisation crashed down on him, he rubbed his neck in a rather disarming gesture and coughed into his hand awkwardly, an apology already forming on his lips.

  
“Of course, my apologies. I hadn’t meant to make that seem so _ominous_.” He let out a dry chuckle as Veronica sat back with a relieved albeit shaky breath. “Your father is currently alive and well as far as I am aware, I was just confirming the fact that he is indefinitely the current Sheriff of Balboa County and you remain in contact?”

 

“Yes, we speak at least twice a week, though the long distance can be a strain – I do miss him, _often_.” Pursing her lips, Veronica's brow furrowed as she ran through what possible reasons Lachlan could have an interest in her father.

 

“Sir, what's this about?”

 

“We will get to that, tell me Agent Mars, how much do you know about the Mexican Sinloa Cartel?”

 

Tilting her head in thought and running with the sudden change in subject, Veronica’s mind raced over the minor details and what she knew of the Mexican Drug War that had been raging since the official Mexican military intervention began in 2006. Eleven years later and the situation remained unresolved with the United States supplying vast reserves of cash and materials to support the campaign under the Merida initiative. Despite the poor performance of the authorities to bring the conflict under control, no U.S ground forces have been deployed to the knowledge of the public during the increasingly open conflict, but every day the inevitability grew closer that the states would have to put boots on the ground to form a final resolution to the drawn out conflict.

 

Rumour had it that U.S special forces had begun multiple operations in the last three years, the recent increase in direct action against the cartels had coincided with the official major pull-out of Afghanistan in 2014, though it had never been confirmed publicly. Whispers stated that a shadow war was developing in the Californian state as the military turned inwards to domestic security in order to halt the illegal drug pipelines. Latest statistics showed that over a hundred billion dollars of revenue was drawn annually from the drugs trade in the country, over half of which was moving through Mexico alone each year.

 

The U.S government was more than eager to put an end to it, considering the growing threat that the cartels now represented as their power base continued to grow within central America.

 

“The Sinloa Cartel is one of the two major players in Mexico, only the Los Zetas can match their territory and influence within central America. As of May, 2010 it was believed that they had infiltrated the Mexican federal government and military, that in combination with the absorption of several smaller groups meant it had secured its dominant role as the most powerful Criminal organization in the West.”

 

Taking a breath as Lachlan sat back with an evaluating look, she pressed on whilst considering a link between her father and the Mexican Cartels as she spoke. “Currently under the re-established leadership of 'Joaquín Guzmán Loera' after his infamous escape from the Federal Social Re-adaption Center, back in July 2015. They currently control the three theorized major trade routes through the U.S – Mexican border, that stranglehold is starving the Los Zetas of a huge section of their cashflow and slowly depleting their resources as they attempt to hold back the Sinloa's most recent campaigns. It is estimated that if this continues the Los Zetas will collapse by 2020 and 'Guzman' will be the single most influential drug lord in the world.”

 

Veronica sat back with a self assured posture, grinning inwardly at the impressed look upon the deputy directors face. “Did I miss anything?”

His lips quirked momentarily as he nodded in satisfaction to her knowledge. “No, that’s more than I expected.”

 

Veronica's smirk fell as the connection between the questions suddenly dawned clearly on her, biting her lip she swallowed heavily followed with a sharp exhale of breathe. “What does my father have to with them?”

 

By know she had come to understand that this meeting had taken a less informal tone, whether that was due to how strained the deputy director looked, or the apparent personal nature of the talk, she didn’t know. Though she hated how high pitched and obviously worried her voice sounded, Lachlan ignored it with a stoic nod and clear acknowledgement that she already knew the answer to her own question as she put two and two together.

 

“My father, a local Sheriff, has drawn the attention of the Sinloa Cartel's leadership?” She breathed deeply, struggling not to emit a strangled scream in alarm at the though of her gentle, kind hearted, noble dad standing against one of the largest criminal consortiums in the world. “How?”

 

“Neptune, has been recognised by the major players of the international drugs trade, as perhaps one of the greatest potential inception points along the west coast, from which to funnel their contraband and martial their resources from, especially with the border becoming so tightly locked down over recent years. The need to operate from within the United States itself has become a priority for any serious operations from the Cartels, otherwise they remain too disorganised and cut off from their major leadership. They can link their entire command network from across the entire Southwest through one town, one of which corruption and crime is already widespread enough from which to set up their operations with little attention being drawn to them in the process.” Lachlan twisted round the sleek LED monitor on his desk to reveal a carefully organized map riddled with dozens of potential and theorized smuggling routes, all centred around Neptune.

 

Veronica leant in close as she studied the map with rapt attention. “As you can see, Neptune's proximity to Los Angeles and the direct link to the Pacific Coast highway that connects from the border, to San Diego and all the way up to San Francisco in the north allows them to move unchecked over such a widespread area. Take it a step further and they can even reach Los Vegas and Phoenix, distribution from those major cities then stretches across possibly the entire country with the volume of truck routes, freight and airtraffic.” Sitting back, Veronica focused her attention on Neptune as it sat idly on the bottom right of the screen, looking no more than a normal innocent seaside town of which were so common along the U.S west coast.

 

_Nearly eleven years since I left._

 

After the infamous faux 'sex' tape and her fathers chance of being elected as Sheriff between 2007 and 2011, being left as nothing but ashes in the aftermath of her confrontation and theft of the 'Castles' records from Jake Kane’s computer. Veronica had left for Virginia to attend her internship at the FBI over the summer, having torched most of the bridges she had built back at Neptune and unable to face being a social pariah once more if she attended Hearst for another year, Veronica made her decision.

 

Breaking up with Stosh Piznarski over the phone whilst he was staying in New York doing a work experience course as a DJ had been a logical choice, from what she learnt from Wallace after regaining contact was that the young man from Beaverton had been devastated and at a loss at their relationship crashing and burning so suddenly. She contacted her dad stating that she had applied and been accepted to Stanford, majoring in psychology and that she wasn’t ready to return home and face her demons.

 

Taking it a step further, Veronica called Mac, Wallace and Parker. They had been grim but accepting at her choice and it had been over a year before the group had reunited and restablished their bond, though over a long distance friendship from their respective colleges.

 

The only person she hadn’t spoke to over the phone had been _him_ , whether furious at what _he_ had done or the realisation that perhaps _he_ wasn’t to blame for everything that had happened between them, Veronica had cut contact with her longest lived friend and ex-lover. She had sent an email explaining her choice, staying adamant that they had to stay out of each others lives and wishing him well in whatever he chose to do.

 

 _He_ had never responded.

 

Veronica Mars never gave _him_ another thought, she didn’t compare anyone to _him_ and _he_ didn’t visit her during her nights. To her _he_ was gone, likely nothing more than a waster, one who was a recluse judging by the media blackout of _his_ life, only a small part of her truly believed _he_ had healed and moved on.

 

“How bad is the situation in Neptune sir?”

 

“Critical, do you not discuss the towns affairs with your father?”

 

_Neptune as far as I am concerned is a distant memory, nothing but regrets there…_

 

“I cant say I have fond memories of Neptune sir…. I haven’t been back since I left Hearst College after the summer of 2006, we avoid the topic whenever possible.” Stifling any further comments and distancing herself from the unique and familiar combination of shame, melancholy and resentment that the Californian town always brought out in her.

 

“Ah yes, I did have a long browse through your personal file before calling this meeting. You certainly have an interesting history.” Holding back a grimace, Veronica rubbed her eyes tiredly disregarding the fact she was showing how much of a strain this conversation was taking on her.

 

_Please don't let the deputy director of the FBI see me in my skivvies..._

 

“Moving forward, Neptune as it stands now is quite simply a 'clusterfuck'.” Veronica's eyebrows raised spectacularly in shock to see the calm and perfectly poised director utter such a crude term, he shook his head with a slight smirk in response to her surprise.

 

“So many different factions jostle amongst each other in such a small area for control and territory, the fettered quagmire that is Nepune's underworld is not the only warzone the cartels will fight on, but it is the most conspicuous. You see back in 2011, after Mayor David Lawson managed to successfully incorporate Neptune much like one Mayor Woody Goodman attempted some years earlier, with municipal boundaries established around some of the larger enclaves of rich citizens known as-”

 

“09'ners.” She felt sick to her stomach as the true horror of Neptune's current condition was setting in. _This is where my dad is trying to hold his own? Six years as sheriff and_ _no doubt_ _fighting a never ending tide of filth and depravity, god and I just left him to it._

 

“Yes, anyway.” Clearing his throat he gestured to the now detailed boundary map of Neptune's districts. “The current police department is now responsible for the majority of the towns wealthier zip codes, inside these borders, the sheriffs department has no jurisdiction. The chief of police's word is law and the levels of bribery and corruption within these addresses are speculated to be beyond astronomical, almost to the point that the rich can do as they please, so long as they stay on the right side of the department with their _contributions_.”

 

Veronica held back laugh of sheer disbelief, to hear Neptune had truly divided into a complete segregation of social classes, as she had believed it would, brought little comfort or pleasure from being correct. From what she could see, her father would be powerless to act within just under half the towns territory, the chief of police would be able to basically run his own kingdom behind the checkpoints and security fencing separating the wealthier districts from the rest of town. He would likely answer only to the current mayor and town council, of which she knew would consist of only the wealthiest citizens and representatives of the most powerful companies within Neptune, leaving him to 'serve' at his own discretion as long as he conformed to their decisions and plans.

 

“As you can see its a near deadzone for external law enforcement, any government agencies, be it FBI, DEA or NSA would be struggling not only against rogue criminal elements and cartel forces, but hindered by corrupt police orchestrated by some of America's richest citizens, some with plenty of skeletons in their closets that they have no desire to let see the light of day. Neptune is currently an illegal haven like none other, one within the west coast that is almost tailored for wealthy criminals.”

 

“To make matters worse, the police department only involves itself in matters relating to its upper class citizens and the county Sheriff's resources having been steadily reduced over the past 6 years since the town departments inception, leaving it stretched thin across the rest of Balboa county, as you can see things have become dire. Neptune’s seedy underbelly has grown rapidly, with multiple gangs including the famed Pacific Coast Highway bikers and a series of local Irish crime families having exploited the now poorly policed neighbourhoods and industrial centres of the town. Things are about to go significantly downhill as the major players in the drug trade close in on their potential new holdings and prospects, and to be honest, little stands in their way.”

 

_And to think, by the sounds of things I would actually prefer Don Lamb running the show, hard to believe that's even something I've said in my head, let alone actually spoken it out loud. I’ll definitely be keeping that one to myself._

 

“What has my father done to garner the attention of such dangerous people?” By now she could feel the tightness in her chest, she had dealt with fanatical terrorists, psychotic serial killers and lethal crime lords throughout her career, they were nothing out of the ordinary. But her father hadn’t the backing of the entire FBI behind him, or the sheer level of training and experience she had from years working across the West coast and central states, especially before her transfer to New York over eighteen months ago.

 

Veronica was almost taken aback at the sharp twist of Lachlan's posture as he hunched down, darting his eyes to the door before rising and checking the windows, drawing the blinds shut with an audible rustle. Turning back he met her gaze with steel in his eyes and a calm, collected voice. “What I am about to tell you is classified as secret under executive order 13526, I have altered your security clearance for this session and this session alone agent Mars, it has to remain within the confines of this room unless stated otherwise by someone of equivalent or higher rank to myself. Understood?”

 

Nodding slowly, Veronica remained tense as the atmosphere in the room became thick with a new found layer of tension, she swallowed an instinctive sarcastic quip and nodded slowly. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Alright.” Seating himself back down, Lachlan drew up a series of documents on his monitor before leaning forward on his elbows. “Six days ago your father arrested one Vincete Garcia, senior captain within the Sinloa Cartel, and to make matters worse, cousin to none other than Ismael Zambada Garcia. He was implicated with the murder of three PCH bikers after a meeting about potential alliances went wrong, he and his three bodyguards were all arrested and charged at the scene after a tip off from an unknown source”

 

“Ismael Garcia. He's one of the three kingpins, god the man is one of the most dangerous criminals in Mexico. I'm guessing Vincete thought he was untouchable because of it.”

 

“Exactly. Though he did attempt to throw out his uncles name and follow it up with attempting to bribe your fathers deputies. He came up short.” Lachlan sat back with a conflicted expression, pursing his lips before relenting whatever argument in his mind with a sigh.

 

“Now, your father is, as I said, known to the Cartel, but currently we believe they have only a secondary interest in him for information on Garcia's whereabouts.”

 

Veronica paused before cutting of Lachlan's next words. “He's not being held in the county jail as per standard procedure?”

 

“No. This is where things complicate agent Mars.” Glancing to the window, Veronica's gaze remained locked on the deputy director as he sorted his thoughts. “Your father upon realising who he had in custody, made an immediate call to the U.S marshalls department and the FBI San Diego Field Office. A joint unit was set up to transport Garcia into classified holdings while evidence was brought against him, and so he could be interrogated fully for information on the cartel's assets within the Southwest, before going to trial.”

 

“I imagine things didn’t go as planned…?”

 

“Putting it lightly Agent Mars. A team of four Balboa deputies in unmarked cars met the San Diego joint-unit outside Camp Pendelton South at the El Carazon Park for a _'clandestine'_ exchange yesterday at 6:37 am local time. The meet was intercepted by a pair of armoured SUVs carrying a total of five gunmen and two drivers, incident report is just here.” Waving his hand over the top a small beige folder, Lachlan carefully slid it across the top of the desk to Veronica's eager hands.

 

“Summarising, both groups exchanged automatic fire, the lead Marshals car was written off in the impact of the first SUV. Blocked in, the deputies pulled back but were caught and disarmed without injury, the gunmen pulled Garcia free of the squad car and in doing so shot and killed two marshals in the ensuing firefight as they fell back, a third is currently at Camp Pendleton receiving emergency surgery, his condition is critical from what I understand.”

 

Her eyes darted over the report as the gruesome details stacked up. “This was a carefully conceived attack, they knew exactly where and when the exchange was happening and how to get in and out quickly.” Pushing down the grudging respect at such a well planned operation, Veronica closed the file with a heavy hand.

 

“If they had Garcia in their possession how did they lose him?”

 

“This is where the classification comes from, as you well know, the military has set its sights to domestic security over the past two years, with the Navy spearheading their work against not only the Cartels but organized crime in general.”

 

“The military is now involved? Even in Neptune?”

 

_Hell, is the town really going to become a certified warzone? And to think Mac and Wallace both returned after College._

 

“I'm afraid so, NSWC or better known as the Naval Special Warfare Command has been redirected from the 'War on Terror' to work alongside the DEA and NSA on domestic security. Their new objectives being disrupting the cartel movements and hierarchy inside the Untied States, and carrying out 'Kill or Capture' orders on high value targets within Mexico itself, at the behest of the Federal government. Their work has been invaluable so far, as they have slowly eroded a large section of both the Los Zetas and Sinloa's mid-ranking leadership with surgical strikes over the past year.”

 

“So the Navy recovered Garcia sir?”

 

“It appears they already had information on Garcia and were monitoring his transfer via UAV surveillance drone with a support team based at Hadley Field. When he was recovered by Sinloa, a squad from Seal Team One attached to NAVSPECWAR group one had already been redeployed on standby to Camp Pendleton as a rapid reaction force. They mounted up via helo and were airborne only five minutes after the Sinloa team hit. Rear Admiral Lewis Anderson – head of the NSWC who is based at Coranado was on the line with me only this morning and sent over the operational report at my request, after you were asked for _personally_ in a FBI taskforce within San Francisco, one that has been established to exploit the capture of Garcia and are moving south to Neptune to accomplish it.”

 

“Me? Who's the SAC?”

 

“Senior Special Agent Ben Hastings.” Veronica's stomach dropped and she felt the slight tremor in her hands.

 

_Fuck! Ben… Can I really handle that?… And returning to Neptune?_

 

“I know its a lot to think about agent Mars.”

 

“The operation report sir.” Recognising the immediate tabling of San Francisco and Ben Hastings, Lachlan immediately switched back to his previous discussion much to Veronica's relief.

 

“Here.” Handing across the second black covered file from his desk, he sat back slowly as Veronica began to skim through the text.

 

“Alot of this is blacklisted.”

 

“Your clearance isn’t high enough for 'need to know information'. Identities and personal information for SEAL teams are strictly confidential at the highest levels for security reasons, we both know these are the premier special forces soldiers who risk a lot, and keeping their identities secret is essential to prevent retaliation on not only the SEALs, but their families as well. Their work consists of mainly black operations and they leave quite the impression on their targets. They have to be declassified individually like this file to be viewed by anyone who's security rating is below SAT 2.”

 

Her cursory glance over the file had little more than a short page detailing the engagement three dozen miles short of the original meeting point. “Not a very complex engagement by the looks of it.”

 

“Perhaps, but simplicity is usually the best call in situations like this, it was carried out to the dot with not a single shot unaccounted for.” Veronica remained quiet as she scanned through the page, Lachlan wasn’t wrong they had Garcia in custody and the Sinloa cartel mercenaries neutralised within two minutes of the SEAL's opening move.

 

“8:29am two MH-60S Seahawkes deployed Fireteams Noble and Exodus to the Los Hermanos Ranch and set an ambush on the north road. 9:11am the Sinloa vehicles came to a blocked access point to Hell Creek Drive, the rear SUV driver was executed with a 12.7mm round to the head from a distance of 1.1 miles in an authorised engagement.”

 

Veronica raised a sceptical eyebrow as Lachlan nodded passively. “They are some of the worlds best operatives, its not so much a surprise.”

 

“With the first round sir? That's not something your hear of often” He waved her off as she continued to recite the report.

 

“Eight EX-1 Smoke charges were detonated across the convoy as fireteam Noble closed in with thermal imaging equipment and engaged their targets while they attempted to flee their vehicles. Ten 7.62mm rounds were fired by the team, leading to five casualties for the Sinloa Cartel. Garcia and one nondescript Russian was apprehended and secured by Noble, leading to both teams being extracted by Seahawk at 9:19am before any local first responders had arrived. NSA clearance unit was on scene within ten minutes and blocked access for regular police patrols before they canvassed the area, Garcia remains in NSWC custody at an 'undisclosed' location pending interrogation.”

 

She raised her eyes slowly to meet Lachlan's. “He's at a blacksite isn’t he?”

 

“It wasn’t confirmed but that’s my first guess, however Rear Admiral Anderson is willing to give the 'Neptune Taskforce' and the NSA field team access to Garcia within the next month, we both know he has now disappeared from the face of the earth until Anderson says so.” Veronica nodded grimly, once a suspect reached a blacksite whether under the CIA, NSA or any military branch, they were no longer viewed as alive and were not subject to standard laws or human rights.

 

_The things this country does in the name of freedom._

 

“Why would they think my father knew where Garcia was currently? He hasn’t the ability or resources to recapture him so quickly, surely they know that? I mean he's just a common county Sheriff.” This was becoming a rather drastic situation, the Mexican cartels were well known for their impulsive and violent responses, shoot first and ask questions later was a clear ethos inside their organizations. Further thinking came along after blood had been spilt and usually it was innocents that paid the price for their poor sense of judgement.

 

“He's their only lead so far, from what little chatter we've heard they don’t have any informants with information on the militaries response, that is if they even understand the Navy was involved. Not surprising as Rear Admiral Anderson is known to run a strict command, they will have their work cut out finding Garcia, but that leaves your father at risk.”

 

“And this 'Neptune taskforce'? They will take steps to shield him and work towards relieving the attention he's garnered.”

 

“Yes, but Mars you were requested for a reason, ignoring your personal relationship with special agent Hastings, he has a valid idea that would require your help.” Colour her intrigued, though Veronica had more than three clear cut reasons to never return to the West Coast and a dozen for avoiding Neptune, if she could keep her father safe she would do anything – even face her own demons if need be.

 

_Oh Ben, why cant you just leave me be?_

 

“I cant say I'm thrilled about this, but I want the full details sir, nothing left out. If this helps my father, then consider me already taking a vested interest.”

 

“Very well, Hastings has come up with the idea to re-establish your father's P.I business as a front to the taskforce. You would provide an incredible validity to the cover story for the team and it gives them a unique advantage of having someone who understands the town and its complexities.”

 

“I haven’t been to Neptune in over a decade sir, I probably wouldn’t even recognise it, let alone the community or factions.”

 

“They need someone who understands the political and social climate of the area, not a glorified tour guide who remembers the best ice cream shop.” Shrugging of the slightly sarcastic remark with a shrug and ignoring the memory of Amy's and her sundaes, Veronica sat back and revised her options.

 

“Why is a San Francisco based senior agent setting up a task force related to Neptune?”

 

“Hastings volunteered, as did three other agents from the San Francisco field office, he obviously has a personal interest in the case, despite the fact he usually works inside the Violent Crimes division, he has the experience and skill to run a successful unit and Director Mueller gave the green light. His only extra request was your presence on the team and Mueller agreed to making contact with you through this meeting.”

 

Lachlan's eyes narrowed as he seemed to hone in on Veronica's discomfort. “I know you fled the West Coast and San Francisco for good reason agent Mars, since your arrival here in New York I've kept a close eye. You're stubborn, willful and more than a little irreverent at times, some would say an adrenaline junky. But you're a damn good agent, you're smart, whip fast and have an incredible sixth sense for recognising and uncovering evidence or viewpoints that others would miss and an uncanny ability for pre-empting situations, they could use you to great effect back west.”

 

“Sir I-”

 

Holding up a hand to halt her words, Lachlan cut in with a firm tone. “What you went through is indescribable, the fact your father was willing to give up his job and come west to stay with you, says a lot about what happened in San Francisco.” Pushing away the nausea in her stomach, Veronica calmed her shaky breaths as she continued to listen closely.

 

“You're doing a lot better since your arrival and we can both say you’ve regained your confidence in leaps and bounds, despite your refusal to work with any of the bureaus therapists. But your being stifled here, the fight is back west and Mars, that is where someone with your talents belongs. My advice is take the position, it would be a huge step for your career and give you a chance for closure so you can move forward.”

 

The pair were silent a moment as Veronica processed every word. “Thank you sir, I-”

 

“You're welcome Agent Mars, but I don’t need to emphasise just how important this posting could be, if we can successfully interrogate Vincette Garcia, we could potentially uncover a full picture of the Cartels resources and influence within the U.S. Taking it a step further, if this taskforce is successful and manages to not only secure Neptune but is able to identify whatever high value targets reach Neptune, then we can close the net and perhaps pull of the largest series of arrests of Mexican Cartel leadership in the last two decades. Need I say more?”

 

She took a deep breath as she struggled to pull together her wits. “Where can I inquire for further details about the taskforce?”

 

“Director Mueller has left it to me to arrange a quick liaison with yourself and the rest of the newly formed team at Los Angeles, if you give the word I can have you on a flight at your choosing within the next week. If you find it disagreeable, I am amicable to your return but I think you should really consider it, things are certainly escalating in the Southwest and an agent of your ability would be an essential and unique asset to the Neptune taskforce.”

 

“I'm surprised that you think so highly of me sir, yet seem so inclined to having me leave your division.” Lachlan settled back with a blank expression, before shaking his head and letting out a small chuckle.

 

“I know that your skills are wasted here, you're better suited to undercover and field work. Not paperwork and profiling day and night, I would not be impressed to see someone of your potential shelving their career and sitting behind a desk upon my retirement in five years. So do what you can agent Mars, while you have the choice.”

 

“How soon can I expect an answer agent Mars?”

 

“First thing tomorrow morning at the latest.”

 

 

 

_18:22pm_

_Duane Street, New York_

 

Ignoring the rumble of thunder as it crackled overhead, Veronica strode across the pavement whilst puling her umbrella tightly to her, desperate to shield herself from the deluge of rain that was successfully increasing by the minute.

 

Wet, anxious and overwhelmed, she ducked under one of the smaller trees on the sidewalk and huddled close to herself to try and stay warm.

 

One thing she did miss about San Francisco was the gorgeous weather guaranteed for at least half the year, she still hadn’t adapted fully to the colder, wetter climate of the east coast in the past months.

 

Veronica released a torrid curse under her breath as her chest heaved, the stress of the past two hours being expelled as she leaned against the chilled bark of the trunk next to her.

 

_Back to the West Coast… God._

 

_Ben Hastings._

 

_San Francisco. Not something I want to dwell on…._

 

_Neptune._

 

_How different is it today?_

 

_People might think Neptune as glamorous, home to some of the biggest names in Hollywood and the captains of corporate America's industry, but when the class war ignites, Neptune will be ground zero._

 

_What did I tell myself those ten and half years ago?_

 

_Its a Springsteen song. Get out while your young._

 

_And I did, having not looked back since. Funny thing is… perhaps its more terrifying to return and realise what could have been if I hadn’t fled, rather than remembering all the horrible events and memories that dwell there that led to my escape._

 

_Is that why I feel so reluctant to return? Despite the fact my Dad is facing off against perhaps the most dangerous opponents he's ever encountered. Is attempting to exorcise my demons, the one's that still haunt the occasional dreams, the nightmares that remind me why I have avoided my hometown like the plague over the past decade?_

 

Pushing away the depressing inner monologue, Veronica flagged down the next taxi with an empty mind, acting on autopilot as she readied her bags and opened the cab door.

 

“East Village, Ninth Street.”

 

Settling herself back into seat of the cab as the stoic Turkish driver pulled away from the curb while chattering away rapidly on his headset, Veronica's mind fell back into her last trail of thought, her eyes staring listlessly at the windows as the rain hammered down against the glass.

 

_The Sinloa Cartel._

 

_Garcia._

 

_NSWC._

 

_Dad._

 

_Why didn’t I go to Columbia and study law..._

 

Having spent most of the ride stuck pondering every scenario her jumbled mind could concoct, Veronica reached the edge of her studio apartment door and pressed her head against the cheap wood frame.

 

_I really don’t want to deal with this today…_

 

Unlocking the door with a reluctant groan, she pushed forward into her apartment, dreading an hour of sad puppy dog eyes and false platitudes. Something about a guy saying _'its alright'_ really grated on her nerves, combined with the inevitable underlying tone of blame and hurt over something she really didn’t care for wouldn’t help either.

 

_But this was what I wanted, a normal, safe, easy relationship._

 

_Nothing spanning years and continents, and I left the damn bloodshed back West._

 

_And to think now I have to go back and face it._

 

_Epic is certainly not the watchword to describe it._

 


	2. "Every Time I Close My Eyes, I Think'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for the Kudos and comments of the first chapter, I'm happy to see at least an interest in the story. As I said, please let me know what you think, chapters will be irregular as it really depends how often I have the chance to write, though the story is planned out for the next dozen parts. 
> 
> Once again all criticism is welcome, I am now bringing in a set of OC's that will play a major part in the fic, if anyone has any questions or opinions for changes or otherwise, do not hesitate to say.

April 3rd 2017

12:11pm

_Terminal 1, LAX, Los Angeles_

 

Leaning her head back against the cool glass of the observation deck, tired with having slept poorly on the American Airlines red eye from JFK, Veronica cast her weary eyes over the sleek, refined interior of the recently refurbished Terminal 1 before darting her eyes back down to the magazine in her hand. Better described by the Los Angeles times as having been 'modernised', LAX over the past four years had been transformed from a stylish - if not _slightly_ aged - hub, to a state of the art, _avant-garde_ gateway to Hollywood.

 

The dynamic new design had been supposedly inspired by the very Pacific Ocean it watched over, with rooftops that apparently 'flowed' like rhythmic waves breaking on the shore and a cohesive theme of flat-seam stainless steel structures that unified the airport, with a column free layout between the different terminals. Scoffing in incredulity, Veronica tossed the LAX in-terminal magazine into the trash with a flourish as she raised her gaze to sweep the open great hall below her.

 

She was almost intimately familiar with LAX as a whole, with having taken several dozen domestic flights from across the U.S from her time at Stanford and San Francisco, as Los Angeles was the city agreed upon by both her and her dad - and later Wallace and Mac - to meet in over the years. Her adamant refusal to visit Neptune had left them at a stalemate until her father had relented and suggested the 'City of Angels' as a neutral ground, close enough for he and Alicia to drive too, and far enough from her home town to prevent any potential encounters between her and any faces from her past.

 

Pushing off from against the vast glass pane, Veronica strode towards the escalators, baggage in tow as she continued to study the multitude of changes in the past two and half years since she last stepped foot in its grounds. The sheer amount of cash used and work done to what was already an ideal airport was staggering, with no expense spared to please the increasing amount of rich Chinese and Russian visitors that had become so enamoured with LA, as Hollywood finally broke into their entertainment markets over the past five years. _Of course I'm sure the native 'rich and famous' had no complaints_ _about the_ _fast track queues,_ _retinal scanners_ _and additional connections for private jets._ _Money definitely makes the world go round._

 

Breaking her trail of thoughts, Veronica glanced down to her watch and tampered down her nerves whilst she moved quickly amongst the crowds, her rendezvous was at 12:30 with an agency driver, but she knew Ben Hastings well enough to know he would come personally.

 

Her history with him was a complex web of near misses, bad timing and perhaps an unacknowledged desire for something that would seemingly never happen. _'Ships passing in the Night', t_ hat was perhaps the perfect phrase for their relationship, he was the first man she had felt a pull towards since passing the FBI academy at Quantico, _or maybe further back than that_ _considering_ _her time at_ _Stanford_ _._ Her personal relationships over the years had been nothing less than _disastrous_ , and the fact she could count the number of men she had been intimate with on one hand was a clear indication of just how poorly she handled her love life.

 

Ben was a gorgeous man, something she and the female population of San Francisco had never had a doubt of. With an athletic build from a love of tennis and football, he was the pin-up image of the blonde haired, blue eyed quarterback with a smile that belonged in 'tinseltown'. Standing at exactly six foot with a lithe, toned build that was evident from his endurance running, Veronica never had any doubt as too how fit Ben was after seeing him effortlessly run down a pair of gang-bangers in San-Francisco on her starting day as a field agent.

 

Over the first year the pair had danced around each other, with Veronica's reluctance to mix work with her personal life being the sole reason that the tension between them having never been resolved. Over the four and half years they worked together in the same team, she had come to rely on and trust him like no other, no matter what feelings lay unsolved between them, she had always known she could count on him. Even at the end of her tragic time in San Francisco, he had stepped up and sheltered her from as much of the pain and heartbreak as he could, much to his girlfriends anger. Though when she announced her choice to leave for New York and her refusal when he asked join her, she had easily seen the obvious pain she caused as she begged for him to let her go and explained that staying and trying with Sophie was a better idea than using her as a placeholder for Veronica, to this day that was something she couldn’t regret. It wasn’t his fault that her memories of her time in 'the city of the bay' had been so cruelly tainted, she had needed New York as a fresh start, somewhere to heal the open wounds left in the aftermath of all that had happened.

 

Now she was about to confront yet another unresolved part of her past, of course she knew that Ben was likely more than eager to see her, and explaining how she was seeing someone already wouldn’t likely go down well. _God, I do hope he's seeing someone_ _as well_ _._ Something she was honestly surprised to think,It was a testament to how much she had matured over the years, jealousy wasn’t an emotion she was even remotely familiar with, even with her most serious relationship – one that included a ring – that hadn’t ever had moments where images of piano wire and violence crossed her mind.

 

_That was reserved for a psychotic jackass, one that had a young broken girl wrapped around his finger, and her never even knew it._

 

Those days were long past, sleepless nights and tears of agony from the Aspen revelations had never been repeated, and seeing any of her past boyfriends in close proximity to another attractive female had never left her more than slightly amused. Perhaps that just intimated on what a 'fucked up' relationship she had high school and Hearst, trust had nothing to really do with it, she knew deep down she _had_ trusted him, more than he had ever understood – putting that into words though and actually showing him that vulnerability, that was a whole other problem. But her lack of sexual experience, her fear of his intensity, her cynicism and need for clear cut boundaries had kept him at a distance, something she knew hadn’t been fair.

 

Though it wasn’t without question, that he was somewhat responsible for some of those issues, he had the heart of a poet and the passion of a romantic, something that was probably wasted on her, and that was what invoked such toxic feelings of her shortcomings. Her inability to let her guard down and his terrifying ability to storm right through her defences in the end had been why she had pushed him away, now though, things were different. She trusted her current partner in a competently different way, he could never hurt her, never inspire such potentially dangerous thoughts and could never leave her at the bottom of a cold, dark pit of despair. He was safe, warm and she cared for him, enough to feel comfortable, t _hat was what relationships were meant to be right? Safe._

 

But the question always lingered, would things have been different with Ben? Would she have _fallen_ hard and fast if she let the twenty six year old senior agent into her life fully that first day he asked her for a drink, the same agent she admired so much for his integrity and belief in the law, who she knew would never instinctively hurt her even though he was one of the few truly capable of it. Perhaps everything that came to close with the Bayview Killer could have been avoided, and her life wouldn’t have been torn asunder again in but a matter of weeks.

 

But speculation was pointless in the here and now. She had made a decision to test the waters of her past, to put aside her own demons and misgivings for her father, that was what she had to focus on. She was still buzzing with a happiness and contentment she hadn’t felt in years when her words on potentially moving back west were met with such a warm reception, and she recognised the distinct feeling of something potentially stronger than affection for the man she shared her life with beginning to take shape. _Six and a half months together was the right amount of time to start falling in love, right?_

 

Their long discussion had pressed on every detail, as despite the fact she may not want to work with Hastings' 'Neptune Taksforce', she was resolute in her need to see her father safe _personally._ Even if she was without FBI backing. They had both agreed that when her decision was made, their things would be shipped over within the month, it wouldn’t be hard to find a place within the 03' zipcode, one of only five areas within Neptune that remained outside the incorporated districts, only the richest citizens could afford property inside the gated complexes, while their servants lived further out on the towns limits. It was as her father always said, ' _the centre of town was the hull of a ship, and the residences on the perimeter of Neptune were the barnacles'._

 

For the first weeks though she could only hope her father was agreeable to the pair staying within the family home, once she explained why she had returned of course. His current home was a large detached house based on the edge of Dog Beach in the 02' zipcode, one that had been built over the ancient apartment building of her youth in recent years, from the pictures he shared with her, it was a warm, modern and well maintained home that he and Alicia took great pride in. With her income from Kane Software as a senior section manager and her fathers pay as Sheriff, and the fact that they were based in one of the poorer districts with low market property rates meant they had plenty of cash to extend and remodel their home as they saw fit. The result was a three story, whitewashed house with a gorgeous terraced garden that backed on to the edge of the beach by carved stone steps, it was one of the few things she was truly excited to see upon her return after so many years.

 

Pressing forward through the vast entranceway of Terminal 1 and crossing into the airport departure pick up zone, her eyes scanned the restless hordes of tourists as they surged towards the taxi rinks, narrowly avoiding being knocked out cold by a pair of nattering Germans, dressed as what she could only presume was a set of poor imitations of a certain Norse god associated with the third Avengers films. Veronica came to a halt as the distinct form of Ben Hastings came into sight, stood closely on the edge of one of the imposing pillars, he was pressed tightly against the stonework with his face focused on his phone as she approached with a twisted mix of anticipation and dread.

 

Coming closer she could easily recognise the easy grin as he slowly slipped the device away and met her eyes with a gaze hidden by aviator shades, It was east to perceive though that he was more than eager to see her by the blinding smile he flashed her, before leaping forward to meet her, engulfing her with his arms tightly.

 

“Veronica Mars, in the flesh.” She gripped the edges of the jacket with an intense hug, pressing her face into his shoulder and _relishing_ the comforting scent of clean soap, sweat and the distinct smell of his trademark Ralph Laurence aftershave that the man used religiously. Swallowing to relieve the tightness in her throat, she threw him a wobbly smirk, one that came out crooked and sappy and was almost embarrassed at the choked sound of her voice.

 

“Ben Hastings, just the man I was looking for” He let out a loud bark of almost disbelieving laugher, and as he removed his shades, she recognised the combination of excitement and sheer awe in his sky blue eyes, his gaze became almost reverent as he gently ghosted his fingers across her cheek.

 

“Veronica.” - _God,_ he spoke her name as if it were both a prayer and a blessing, carefully removing his hand but not making any attempt to withdraw from having her pressed against him. “Welcome home.”

 

She raised a humoured eyebrow before throwing a darting a quick unconvinced gaze either side of him, “I don’t know, I haven’t enough plastic both in my purse or on my person to pull of living in LA.”

 

He seemed to ignore her quip as he spoke softly with a firm tone, “The West Coast is your home Mars, no doubt about it.”

 

Refusing to get lost in his eyes, she carefully untangled herself and nodded to the large black SUV, hefting her bag before it was nimbly snatched by Ben's hand. Throwing him a mock-upset look, she socked him in the arm playfully as the pair ambled towards the vehicle.

 

“And to think, your still as violent as ever.”

 

“Girl cant lose her touch, although I have to say times like this makes me wish form my taser.” He chuckled quietly with a frown as he slipped her bags into the boot, before levelling a curious look.

 

“Why? Am I that much of a danger Mars?”

 

“You know what they say Ben, your a heart-stealer. Remember that analyst from San Diego, the redhead with the incessant laugh, flash one smile and she's declaring her love for you over half a bottle of Moët and a serving of canapés during Pipers twenty eighth, a girls got to be careful.”

 

Laughing her off with a wave, he closed the boot as she moved around the SUV. “Hardly, she was just a little bit tipsy and I gave her a quick kiss when her ex kept flaunting that floozy in her face throughout the night.”

 

“A white knight.” She sighed dreamily with a humoured look of adoration. “How do the women resist?”

 

“I don’t know Mars, you tell me?” Her grin fell as she ascertained the serious set to his jaw, nervously grasping the door handle as she struggled to meet his eyes through the vehicles open windows.

 

Trying to lighten the moment she chided him with a mock ticking of her tongue. “Ben Hastings, you are well aware despite how ridiculously straight-laced you are, nearly every women wants to be on your arm.”

 

His tone was low and laced with what sounded like a small amount of pain as he slowly opened the door. “Just not the one I want.” She paused midway through pulling herself into her seat as her heart dropped, judging by the way he was staring at the steering wheel he hadn’t let the issue go. _The torch is still burning bright._

  
“You never know how things will turn out Ben.” She quietly stated as she closed the door, buckling the seatbelt with slightly trembling hands, trying not to acknowledge the awkward atmosphere between them.

 

“Really?” He cleared his throat uncomfortably before things got even more tense as he spoke. “So… New boyfriend eh?”

 

_Oh god, really this is how we're starting out, dammit Ben. How the fuck?_

 

“Yeh… He's great, you'll like him.” She was almost offended by the petulant but near indecipherable scoff he emitted as he started the engine, before mumbling some empty platitude that she knew meant nothing.

 

“Ben look...”

 

He cut her off abruptly as he pulled out aggressively, ignoring the sounds of offended car horns as he drove down the road. “So, as your aware, Director Mueller himself has already green lighted the Neptune Taskforce, codename 'Arrogate'. I was given full clearance and my pick of whomever I deemed necessary for the operation, obviously your history and experience make you an essential asset to the team, that is if you are joining us?”

 

Feeling comfortable with the switching of topics, Veronica drew back in her seat as she cleared her mind and focused on the work ahead. “I haven’t made a decision yet, I want to hear you out, see who you've recruited and want to go over this potential cover you’ve developed. I'm reserving judgement, but even if I refuse to a role in your team, I am staying in Neptune no matter what. I wont leave my dad out their on his own.”

 

“Fair enough.” Taking a deep breath as he manoeuvred the car out onto Sepulved Boulevard as the sat-nav called out instructions in its depressingly monotone voice. “I understand your worried about him but we already have a surveillance team watching over him, one call and a dozen guys from tactical can have him and Alicia in custody and on their way out of Neptune within ten minutes.”

 

Breathing a sigh of relief as Ben's words washed over her, Veronica closed her eyes and smiled, feeling much calmer to hear someone she actually trusted explain the situation. “Let me guess? You’ve just been stewing with this since meeting the Deputy Director, haven’t you?”

 

He shook his head as she nodded slowly, quietly flicking the indicator as he brought the car onto the interstate. “Didn’t you read the brief and my notes on the plane journey?”

 

“Of course, but its one thing to read something typed up by a faceless aid who probably has as much field experience as trainee, or some arrogant Violent Crimes SAC who isn’t even based in the same city. Its me Ben, I don’t trust more than a handful of people.”

 

“Alright, look everything's gonna' be fine. I promise.” Veronica gave him a soft smile, knowing that Ben was a rare guy, one that actually kept his word, integrity was one of his best features. He pursed his lips as her eyes narrowed whilst looked quizzically as he glanced out the window, seeming to hesitate about something.

 

She studied his profile as he continued to fidget slightly, dressed in a clean cut standard slim two piece suit that hugged his shoulders just right. Her eyes followed the curve of his sharp jaw to the straight nose and the carefully slicked hair with a mid cut taper, he always reminded her of of a younger Scott Speedman with a clean shaved face and much sharper eyes.

 

“What?” When she just grinned and turned back to the road without answering him, she witheld a girlish giggle at his smug look, he knew she had been checking him out – _though to be fair it was hard not too some days – he was very pretty._

 

Though his unwillingness to disclose what was on his mind currently was irritating her.“Ben, what's bothering you?”

 

“There has been a development this morning.” At her worried look he quickly backtracked with a simple reassurance. “Nothing that affects your father, but it brings up a few questions.”

 

Sliding down in the seat as she withdrew her phone, she twisted her lips in thought as she glanced over for answers. “Go on.”

 

“Its a little disconcerting to be honest, as you well know, your father is a person of interest to the Sinloa, they aren’t at the point where they level the blame of Garcia's arrest on him, but he's they’re only source of information leading to Vincete right?” Nodding slowly as she listened closely, Veronica leant forward as Ben continued to move into the slow lane of the freeway, taking a more relaxed posture as he guided the car, before he glanced to her with a pursed brow.

 

“We knew that they would eventually attempt to make contact, most likely in the form of kidnapping him for a brief _chat_.” Pushing down the anxiety of hearing it spoken so clearly, Veronica gestured him to continue. “So we briefed the surveillance team on potential situations, began to contact informants and used what few phone taps we have to try and gather some idea of their next move.”

 

“Yesterday I got a call from a snitch in the Logan Heights gang, based down in San Diego. They have some strong ties with Sinloa in the last two years since they absorbed the Tijuana Cartel, my contact noted that a team of three professional _'_ _secuestradors'_ were laying low at a safehouse in the east of the heights. He spoke of them being delivered information on an American Sheriff up north, one of which was wanted by Sinloa in connection with one of their captains.”

 

“My dad.” She clenched her hands at the thought of people even planning to touch him, _god just the thought of him in danger..._

 

“Yeh, I contacted the San Deigo Section Chief, Robert Howes and asked for him to put together a team to pick them up. He agreed, date was set and last night they moved to grab them just after midnight.” He paused a moment, and Veronica glanced over curiously as he seemed to mull something over.

 

“And?”

 

He sighed quietly and rolled his shoulders before speaking. “They observed the safehouse for over an hour for movement, of which all was quiet. They deduced from thermal imaging that it was all clear, upon entry in became apparent the upper floor of the motel was being used as a front for producing the latest K2 meth-amphetamines mix with the entire series of guest rooms hollowed out, so not a bad find as it is.” He went silent before Veronica pressed him to continue.

 

“Ben, the raid?”

 

“Right.” He swallowed heavily even as his eyes never detracted from the road, Veronica knew they would show how uneasy he felt, he had always been expressive and she found his gaze was the best way to read him. “You'll notice I said, 'was being used as a front'.”

 

“So it was abandoned? Strange though, they don’t usually leave a trace for fear of law enforcement tracing their supplies to their source.” She trailed off in her musings as she recognised Ben shaking his head profusely.

 

“No, far from abandoned Veronica. It was a massacre, and that’s putting it lightly. Traces of blood were found on the first door frame and a single7.62 mm round was embedded in the external wall, forensics state it was a point blank shot to the head by the blood spatter and impact, likely suppressed by the fact it didn’t even fully pierce the cheap concrete.”

 

“So the sentry was killed silently, before someone breached the safehouse?” It wasn’t uncommon for the Mexican cartels to be well supplied with high grade weaponry, suppressors included, unaccounted munitions and arms were abnormally common within Mexico as the government fought to expel the huge amounts of corruption within its ranks, but it was failing rather spectacularly as the Cartels had full access to military hardware as it was continually 'lost' in transit.

 

“Not breached, from what we can ascertain, he was subdued and dragged to the first door, he obviously gave the password or passed some sort of challenge to unlock the door. He was subsequently pulled aside and shot in the head before what we believe was a trio of highly trained individuals forced their way through, in the corner of the main lab the assailants had piled thirteen accounted bodies and poured a pretty nasty mix of sulphuric acid and lithium, suffice to say they are very much unidentifiable and little more than a sickening mess of flesh and bone. They then managed to recover their expended shell casings, clean the scene and nab what we assume was a set of hard-drives and pull back without anyone seeing or hearing them, coroner states that the attack happened somewhere from three to four hours before the FBI were on scene judging by the levels of decomposition from the chemicals but that only an approximate timeframe.”

 

“No stakeout unit on the motel itself? And they were in and out at dusk, with no one spotting them at all?” He gave grunt of acknowledgement before pulling the car across to the fast lane as he concentrated on driving. “We have no evidence as to who they were?”

 

He shook his head reluctantly looking as annoyed as she felt over the lack of answers. “Intel was solid and they didn’t want to risk tipping off anyone within the area by putting agents out in the field, problem is, we have no idea if the mystery raiders even recovered anyone either, for all we know, all three of the professional kidnappers are alive and in someone’s possession or in that grisly mix of bodies. The Logan Heights gang members could just be collateral in their abduction, but until we have some form of identification, then we are at a loss.”

 

“Has a certain sense of irony doesn’t it, the abductors being abducted."

 

”This is serious, we have no evidence as to who was responsible, no witnesses for the attack or for why they targeted such a specific group, one related especially to your father?”

 

“Coincidence.” She uttered breezily whilst looking out the window. “The Los Zetas are noted for their use of rogue Mexican special forces, they could have raided a Sinloa linked safehouse for no other reason than to strike a blow, you did say it was an established drug lab.”

 

“Come on Veronica, think.” He threw his hands up in exasperation as she stubbornly refused to answer. “A small time hit that has ignited tension between the two main Cartel supported gangs in San Diego, of which the Sinloa backed Logan Heights has a much larger established presence, they stand to gain nothing over it.”

 

“Then what are you saying Ben? Enough with the cryptic expressions and looks, speak clearly.”

 

“I don’t know, but lets be honest, an unknown tip-off brought Vincete Garcia to your father, then a professional hit team is neutralised before they can make a move on him in retaliation, I mean really?” Veronica scoffed in disbelief to Ben's almost accusatory tone.

 

“My dad is a county sheriff Ben, he doesn’t have the influence or power to pull off what you seem to be thinking. He's focused on trying to clean up and protect Neptune, that’s his job.”

 

“I'm not saying he's orchestrating anything.” Veronica rubbed her forehead in exasperation, trying in vain to reign in her temper.

“Then what are you implying?”

 

“From what I can see, I believe the Navy is linked to your father, look - think about it. They are working against the cartels, they could have called in Vincete Garcia to have him arrested, they then observed his transfer, intervened and took him into custody when the risk of him escaping grew too large. A week later and Sinloa's second planned response is suddenly eliminated in a brutal preemptive raid, there’s too much circumstantial evidence connecting it.”

 

“The Navy?” She ran through the possibilities, _definitely equipped to carry out a raid, but dad has connections to the Navy what so ever, Neptune has no military presence and my dad has no-one_ _close that_ _I know of within any armed services._ ”Its a possibility, though I cant see why they would be so directly involved with keeping my dad safe, he isn’t important enough to garner such a strong response, they would surely leave the FBI too it.”

 

“Maybe he has someone close by?”

 

“Not that I'm aware off, but with you saying how much skill and experience a raid like that would require...” Ben glanced over, a small nostalgic smile on his lips as he watched her fascinating mind tick over.

 

“Go on.”

 

“Could it be the same team from Garcia's re-acquirement last week?” Ben turned back to the road as he pulled the SUV to the free-way off-ramp, quietly shifting gears as he considered her words.

 

“A Naval Special Warfare team?” He shook his head as he tried to contemplate their involvement. “SEALs would be able to pull of an Op' like this in their sleep from what I understand, though that’s down to a senior officer within NAVSOC to authorize. Your dad may have a guardian angel watching over him after all, though we may need to look into that, we cant have a black operations team working in the same area as us without our knowledge.”

 

“'I'm not complaining.”

 

“I cant say I'm surprised, your family does seem to have quite the run of luck in such troubling situations.”

 

“Really?… Cant say I agree Ben.” He fell silent for a moment as he shrugged when she levelled an annoyed look.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Veronica continued to stare out the window, studying the Los Angeles National Cemetery as Ben drew the car up towards the Field Office security checkpoint.

 

Pulling the car into a parking space he tentatively reached across and squeezed her shoulder, inwardly relieved that she didn’t shrug him off or worse flinch. “Veronica...”

 

_So lucky with the way my life’s gone, having to flee not once, but twice and start anew. I am so fortunate..._

 

“I'm fine.” At his stern look she relented with a huff. “Honestly, just lost in a trail of thought.”

 

“Well we're here.”

 

“Gee, really? And here I thought you were taking me to the débutante ball.” He couldn’t withold the grin at her southern bell impersonation as she slipped out the car.

 

“I do so humbly apologize ma’am, perhaps next time?”

 

Playing along with his continued gets, Veronica gave a haughty pout as she shut the car door. “Well, I will have to check with my other gentlemen callers, but I may be able to fit you in.”

 

“Alright, alright. Game face Mars, I have to convince you that Arrogate is the best initiative for keeping your father safe and Neptune secure, and you have to show me anything you disagree with and what I can do to convince you otherwise.”

 

“Easy, it will be just like old times.” He shook his head as she winked coquettishly at him, tugging him along towards the entrance to the field office.

 

“Hold on a moment.” The pair paused just a few scant metres from the doors to yet another security checkpoint, Veronica's head tilted in question as she turned her eyes to Ben directly. “Lachlan said three agents from San Francisco had joined you already.” Her eyes narrowed as he nodded slowly, rubbing his brow nervously. “Who are they Ben?”

 

“Veronica, its rather obvious who two of them are..” She smiled albeit shakily before speaking.

 

“Piper and Dava?” He sighed , pushing open the door and gesturing her through. “Are you really surprised, we all missed you Veronica? We want nothing more than to have you back on the team, and our friend back in our lives.” She ignored the last part that came out in a whisper, trying and failing to prevent the pang of guilt for leaving them and not attempting to make contact for over eighteen months.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Good.” He flashed her a quick grin as they crossed the lobby to the security officers.

* * *

 

 

 

12:57pm

LA Field Office – 11000 Wiltshire Boulevard

Conference Room B

 

Veronica was adamant that the chair she sat upon was designed for discomfort, cursing whatever idiot within the Bureaus supply chain had decided that specially designed ergonomic chairs were necessary for the FBI, in her opinion they needed to be shot. Leaping out of the modern torture machine and cursing under her breath, Veronica stumbled over to the window of the conference room, taking deep breaths to calm herself as she looked out over the rolling green hills of the LA cemetery below.

 

Ben had left only a couple of minutes ago to call the team together for a meet and greet, or a re-acquaintance between friends, something that had her on edge more than anything to do with the briefing. She could admit to herself that seeing both Piper Davis and Dava Veil would be remarkably harder than meeting Ben after so long, at least she was brave enough to say goodbye 'in person' to him.

 

Both women had been two of her closest friends outside of Mac and Wallace, she had repaid that bond by leaving only a scrambled email of apologies and excuses for why she couldn’t stay, if she were honest she knew seeing the pair of them alongside Ben would have been to much and would probably have broken her will to flee San Francisco. In the end she did what she had too, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t hurt any less, now all she could do was pray that their sympathetic email replies carried over that hopefully the pair of them didn’t harbour any hatred or true anger for her.

 

It was funny to think that she, Veronica Mars of all people had, had girlfriends. She had never been one for gossip or shopping with friends since Lilly Kane's passing all those years ago, but the pair had slowly whittled her down in their first year of friendship, bringing out a side to Veronica that she thought had been long dead. Nights out, retail therapy, girly talk and spa days were all fond memories, memories that hadn’t been ruined by all the trauma and heartbreak that eventually broke them apart.

 

As the four recently recruited agents from San Francisco strode in through the doors to the room, Veronica heart lifted at the blinding smiles and relieved gazes of both women as they seemed to struggle to hold their composure, obviously fighting against their training and protocol not to sweep over and embrace her. She was impressed that she held it together and didn’t break down in a blubbering mess of emotion at seeing two people who had meant so much to her after so long, and to seem them not levelling judgemental looks of disappointment and disdain lifted a heavy weight from her heart.

 

Her two closest female co-workers had been as different as night and day, with Piper being a reserved, level headed special agent with a masters in criminology and over three years longer with the FBI than when Veronica had started. At the age of thirty three she was still a tall, willowy woman who belied feline strength beneath a lithe frame, a dancer in her youth she had the same elegance and effortless movement that carried over from years excelling as a Ballerina before she switched her focus to law and sociology in college. Almost regal in bearing, she was known to be brutally blunt with a dry sense of humour and could be remarkably stoic when outside her comfort zone.

 

Piper carefully lowered herself into the chair opposite Veronica her steel-grey eyes bearing into her with a startling strength as she seemed to examine all the changes she had made since leaving San Francisco. Feeling a tinge of self-consciousness she reached up to check her carefully twisted up hair. Meeting her gaze with a small shy smile, Veronica returned the action letting her take in the differences between her friend from over eighteen months of separation. She still had the carefully coiffed bun of dark chocolate hair that emphasised her stunning cheekbones and sharp jaw, to Veronica, Piper would always be classically beautiful holding some of the same remarkable looks and elegance of Audrey Hepburn. Her skin was still an unworldly porcelain and only marred by a slight scar the crossed her chin, a feature that only seemed to accentuate her stronger features.

 

“Very well, lets make a quick round of introductions.” Ben brought his hands together with an audible clap, looking overly excited to finally have a reunion he had obviously been waiting a while for. “Veronica, you of course know Special Agent Piper Davis and Agent Dava Veil.”

 

Disregarding propriety for one of the few times she could remember, Piper graces her with an open smile as she greeted her in the usual husky voice that still held a hint of Slavic in its undertone. “Veronica, its so good to see you well.”

 

“And you Piper… Its been too long.”

 

Turning her head to meet Dava who say on Ben's left she wasn’t surprised to see the bright grin across her bubbly friends face. _Whoever said Israeli's were impassive clearly doesn’t know what they are on about._

 

“Veronica, oh you look gorgeous, we have _alot_ to catch up on, including the new boyfriend.” Returning her sly smirk, Veronica was overwhelmed to see that Dava remained the same laid-back and still feisty intelligence agent judging by the shit eating grin she bestowed on Ben as he moved to chastise her for be so informal.

 

She cut him off as he made a valiant attempt to reign in the thunderous expression on his face, no doubt unwilling to be back on the subject of her love life. “Relax tight-ass, you knew I wasn’t going to be able to hold a serious composure on seeing her again.” Ben seemed to relent as his face softened, obviously taking in the genuine contentment on Dava's face as she winked at Veronica.

 

Dava, like Veronica was almost petite, standing at only a short 5'3 with a more solid build. It was easy to underestimate the thirty year old Israeli that had transferred from Mossad to the FBI after only two years service, her father was the Israeli diplomatic ambassador for the U.S between 2004 until 2014. It was obvious that her transfer was orchestrated mainly by her family, after they were granted asylum when her father retired early at the age of 55 and took residence in the states. Veronica didn’t have the entire picture but from what she understood, it wasnt a clean break and took some valuable connections of her father to land her a role in the FBI, and to be retrained before being tasked as a field agent to San Francisco at the age of twenty five.

 

She had already served three years in the Israeli defence force and seen action along the Gaza strip before her recruitment to Mossad, though whatever story led to her renouncing Judaism and moving to the states, Veronica had never pressed to learn, no matter how curious she was. With a set a dark wiggling eyebrows, Veronica had to turn away at the teasing glint in her eyes, knowing that as soon as they were clear of the meeting, chaos would be unleashed.

 

Dava was pretty in a remarkably different way to Piper, she was more striking than beautiful with sharp jade green eyes, full lips and caramel skin that suited her raven hair, if she was still the same woman she knew from San Francisco, then she was an incorrigible flirt and a sexual deviant that could possibly match the Dick Casablancas of her youth with the sheer amount of innuendo and dirty tales that fell from her mouth. Mens attraction to her came from a strong personality, wicked sense of humour and from what she explained was an expertise in gymnastics and pilates. ' _For fitness Veronica'_. Dressed in a bright orange dress shirt, casually unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage with the edge of a lacy bra just visible by the hem and a set of smart pantsuit trousers that hugged her hips just right, she looked closer to naughty librarian from a mens magazine sans the glasses, than a highly trained agent for the Bureau.

 

“Dava, I've missed you too… so much.” Kicking her legs out with enthusiasm, Dava shook her head with a pleased smirk as Ben drew Veronica's attention back to him.

 

“Right, Veronica this is Special Agent Samuel Hawthorn, he's a specialist in counter intelligence who's worked for over a decade and a half from here within the Los Angeles field office, he transferred up to San Francisco a year ago but the city isn’t for him apparently. He will be joining us an as expert in overseeing that our presence is hidden within Neptune” Darting her eyes over to meet a slightly out of shape middle age man with a paternal smile and warm eyes, Veronica rose to offer a handshake as he lent across.

 

“Agent Mars, I've heard a lot of good things about you, I'm looking forward to see if your as fast as you are apparently sharp.” Releasing his hand and settling back down, Veronica took note of the slightly balding brown hair, round face and relaxed demeanour, a man who seemed to share a fair set of traits with her father.

 

“I look forward to meeting your expectations Agent Hawthorne.”

 

“Very well then ladies and gentleman, we have much to discuss. Shall we get down to it?” Veronica sat back placidly as Ben drew everyone’s attention, calling up a series of files on the display screen at the from of the room, Veronica prepared herself for just how drastic things were in Neptune.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know what you think of the original characters, they will be regular appearances and if anyone has any improvements to make or suggestions just say.


	3. "And What Matters Ain't 'Who's the baddest"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So its mainly background information, that sort of sets the scene in Neptune, hopefully I haven't missed anything, it mainly details what the towns current residents and hierarchy are like, though it doesn't look into the Cartel side of things so far. Not alot in plot advancement, but it rounds up the intro and hopefully clarifies what the team will be doing, well adding a couple of the main protagonists. No Logan yet, but I do promise he's coming.
> 
> If anyone has any questions or notices that I've missed anything, just let me know. Would like to know what people think of the smaller hints I've added and any improvements that may need to be made.

13:14pm

LA Field Office – 11000 Wiltshire Boulevard

Conference Room B

 

“Listen up, the files on display currently and the information in front of you is nearly a decades work of collected intelligence and reports from a multitude of branches within the bureau, we have been granted priority access to information from within the Directorate of Intelligence, the National Security Branch and the Criminal, Cyber, Response and Services Branch.” He took a breath, drawing attention to the listed documents as Veronica's eyes widened at the level of information in front of her.

 

Dropping into a professional demeanour and taking a formal tone, Veronica glanced up from the tablet she had ascertained earlier and locked a bewildered gaze with Ben as his face pulled into a grimace as he realised her next question. “Sir, this quantity of information would take an entire multi-agency taskforce months to sift through.”

 

“Nearly forty thousand man-hours of evidence, information and reports concerning nearly every major player, business and consortium within Neptune and those connected to it. We have been tasked with streamlining it, pulling out specific trails of information and linking them to the right parties, updating the current situations and establishing an idea of just what the FBI is up against.” Veronica sat back as the sheer magnitude of intelligence taskforce 'Arrogate' had access to set in, her eyes darted over the filtered lists on the tablets screen. Hundreds of designated files on everything from personal details, unsealed medical records and financial reports to case files, investigations and evidence associated with hundreds of Neptune's citizens, ranging from suspected corruption amongst town officials to noted gang allegiances and even an inquiry into a potential head of a human trafficking ring working out of the latin neighborhoods of Southside.

 

Piper chimed in with an almost relaxed tone as she casually relinquished a physical folder on titled illegal waste dumping that had Veronica taken aback with shock. _How in the hell could something like that be openly recognized but left unresolved within a U.S settlement?_  Stamping down her powerful drive to swipe the folder and sate her curiosity, she sat back and listened closely to Piper, who despite her quiet voice, was leveling Ben with a skeptical look. “So the main objective is reconnaissance sir?”

 

“The primary objective agent, is that we identify all criminal elements and holdings and basically map the current layout of Neptune's illegal enterprises, ideally focusing on corruption within the incorporated districts of town.”

 

Veronica added her input with a confused inflection as she looked over the reports concerning recent cartel activity in San Diego, noting the projected increase in cocaine trafficking across the Pacific Highway, _and too think I could actually use Weevil on the inside of the current PCH'ers_ _for that_ _._ “I was told this taskforce was established to exploit Vincete Garcia, to use _his_ inside knowledge to bring Cartel activities within the U.S to a halt, not pave the way for a complete investigation and potential dissolution of a coastal American town government?”

 

“Veronica's correct sir… how does a team operating inside Neptune with its focus on the already established illegal elements and activities have any relevance or bearing to the Sinloa Cartel with them not even operating in the area currently?” Ben blew out a tense breathe, holding up his hand to pre-empt Dava as she attempted to follow up on Pipers second question and pausing a moment to explain.

 

“Alright, I haven’t explained this clearly enough. We don’t actually know where Vincete Garcia is or when he will be available, he is currently being held by the Navy at an undisclosed location at Rear Admiral Andersons behest. Until the time that he decides is right for Garcia to be granted access, not only to us, but the NSA and DEA as well, then we have to focus on a series of measures in preparation for whatever intel Garcia offers for a deal.”

 

Taking a seat and leaning forward on his elbows, Ben shifted his gaze around the group slowly. “It will be a two tier operation, with the first giving us an insight and information on what’s already happening within Neptune, as I need not remind you, since its incorporation the town has become a deadzone for federal law enforcement. Once we understand and map out the criminal networks and corrupt aspects of the town, then we will be prepared as the Cartels begin to build up their presence within Neptune. We can identify every newly organized effort, control their inception within the town and hopefully with the information from Garcia, mark, draw out and apprehend the top tiers of leadership within not only Sinloa - but also the Los Zetas as well - as they begin to feel comfortable enough to expose themselves within the local area.”

 

“So we are basically using Neptune as bait to trap the Cartels head honchos?” Veronica shared a smirk with Piper at Dava's enthusiastic question, her eyes were already alight with ideas as she seemed to almost bounce in her seat with excitement of such a large scale challenge.

 

Ben returned her 'cat that ate the canary' smile with a low chuckle, to be honest her eagerness was contagious as Veronica considered the sheer level of success they could garner if they pulled of their objectives correctly. “Correct, once we have them in custody, its simply a matter of having them flip on each other, that way the entire infrastructure of the cartels will collapse in on itself as they attempt to bargain there way out of incarceration and give the government enough evidence to act, and potentially expose the entire network within the Southwest, so it can finally be torn apart.”

 

“That's a hell of undertaking sir.” Veronica sat back, nodding in accord with everyone at Hawthorne's assessment.

  
“That is true, this may take years of work to establish and then execute, but the end result would have incredible results.” Ticking her eyes back and forth between Piper and Dava, Veronica wasnt surprised to see the accepted idea of having to put a significant amount of time into such a project, she knew from experience that few were more committed or passionate about their work then her two close co-workers. Ben, she knew was also deadset, as this taskforce was potentially the defining moment of his career, if they successfully completed their objectives and the U.S portion of the cartels was taken down, he stood to be elevated not only into the highest echelons of the FBI, but a place within the history books as one of Americas most successful federal agents. _No pressure._

 

However her only current uncertainty so far, bar the Navy's involvement was the man sat on her far left. Samuel Hawthorne seemed to be a standard, if not quiet agent. Though she knew it was hardly fair to judge him and part of her wanted nothing more than complete access to his personal files, but it was a hypocritical way of thinking as she had her own secrets of which she would likely never allow him knowledge of without learning to trust him fully. _Ben hand-picked him personally and seems comfortable with him, that’s enough for me to put aside my suspicions, for now at least._

 

Refocusing on Ben as the room fell silent while each of the team obviously considered how much of their lives would have to be freely given in exchange for this operation to have any chance of success, Veronica moved the discussion forward, curious to know why she was deemed so _essential_ to the group. “So care to explain your plan Ben, Lachlan was sparse on both the taskforce and your request for me during our talk in New York.”

 

“Very well Mars, Director Mueller has granted us SAT 2 level clearance, we have access to any classified information at our request within reason, he has also been kind enough to allow a significant budget for the op'. We are expected to increase our numbers to at least eight, of which recruitment is down to us. We report to Associate Deputy Director Farrowgate who works out of Phoenix, though I have been granted direct access to Director Mueller's personal office if we receive any major roadblocks, understood?” Veronica was taken aback at the level of backing the FBI had granted Ben, though she summarised that it was perhaps necessary to carry out such an audacious ploy to bring down the Cartels within the U.S. _An endeavour not to be taken lightly, and only five of us so far? Humble beginnings is suppose…_

 

“Any questions before I outline the plan of action?” Darting a quick look to each of the other team members, she wasn’t surprised to see them still so relaxed despite the enormity of the task ahead, Ben had always inspired a powerful feeling of confidence with his cool, calm demeanour even in the face of such overwhelming tasks.

 

“Very well, if Veronica decides to join the team, then we have an excellent way to insert ourselves into Neptune's local community without raising suspicion. Though I will apologise in advance as this may take advantage of you to a certain degree.” Veronica waved a non-chalant hand despite her apprehensive glance to Hawthorne, she sill didn’t know if she was completely comfortable with him knowing anything about her past, but sacrifices had to be made, and so far Veronica was beginning to believe she may be onboard with the idea of 'Arrogate' as she was rather impressed so far.

 

“Yeh, we all know you love nothing more than to take advantage of Veronica, Ben.” She glanced away in embarrassment, trying to ignore the slight warmth of her cheeks from Dava's childish quip as Ben fought down the obvious impulse to throw her out, much to Veronica's amusement, despite the serious nature of the meeting.

 

“Dava!” Warding him off with a show of surrender in the face of his cold anger, she mouthed a silent apology to Veronica as Ben began to speak after switching his annoyed gaze away from the tenacious Israeli and moving back into his job as the SAC.

 

“Back during her early years, Veronica's father, as we all know, bar you of course Hawthorne.” Giving a stoic nod of acknowledgement, he turned to Veronica with an almost interested look before quietly moving his attention back to Ben.

 

“Mr Mars opened a rather lucrative local Private Investigators office known as 'Mars Investigations'. Which had more than a modicum of success in its lifespan of over eight years, he shut it down back in 2011 when he became the local elected sheriff of Balboa county, since then it has remained closed and the office is luckily still in his name-” Veronica cut in as she began to follow the general line of thinking he was aiming for.

 

“Its currently nothing more than long-term storage, its based on Adams Avenue and now from what I understand sits just a kilometre to the south of the 07 incorporated zipcode, its an excellent location to be based out off.” Ben gave a nod in thanks and a quick grin at Veronica's obviously pleased face as he circled round the table, moving back to the monitor before continuing.

 

_If he's thinking what I'm thinking, then he may just have won me over. It really would be an ideal cover and I cant think of a better way for me to not only be able to keep on eye on dad, but also have the resources of the Bureau at my back rather than going in lone wolf._

 

“So as you can see, my plan is for Veronica to re-establish her fathers business under the guise of finally packing in the FBI, after failing to find a new place within the organization, she will assume the role of starting another chapter in her life and we will all be placed undercover as employees and colleagues with relevant experience and pasts linked to P.I work. The outline of the cover story is on your tablets now.”

 

“So what roles will we be undergoing? Is Veronica our boss? How does this benefit us working as P.I's?” Glancing to Dava as she fired another volley of relevant questions, she turned her head slowly to observe Hawthorne listening closely, so far he had been happy to simply listen and observe the information, likely through force of habit after years of operation briefings in counter-intelligence, of which she knew had little room for initiative or input as their work consisted mainly of waiting for criminals and felons to come to them.

 

She was more interested in Piper who had remained quiet, scoring over all the details with a fevered pair of eyes, she had always been impressed with her co-worker's ability to memorize so much critical information in such a short time and today was no exception, she carefully glanced over to recognize her finishing up with the cover brief and then began sifting exclusively through the latest reports of theorized Political corruption within the Neptune town hall. Her keen sense for searching out a piece of crucial information was a trait they both shared, but Piper could do so with such speed that even Veronica struggled to keep up from time to time.

 

“Hey Piper, what’s caught your eye?” Her friend's gaze darted up with a curious look.

 

“Just trying to understand how tightly connected the town hall, police department and who this business, Kane Software' are? They seem tied to nearly everything in town.” Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat she nodded slowly, unwilling to go into detail at the complicated relationship she had not only with the company, but also the family it was named for, Veronica gave her a quick smile.

 

“I'll explain in due time, just give me a while.” Her friends eyes narrowed slightly, before her obvious trust of Veronica kicked in, she returned the smile with her own albeit smaller one but that didn’t remove the gleam of interest in her grey eyes as she turned away with the pair just catching the end of Ben's explanation.

 

“- With us working as P.I's Dava, we wont be under suspicion for moving around Neptune as investigators, _hell_ people will expect to see us with cameras and audio equipment, its a damn good way to move amongst the area without raising suspicion to our intentions, it's clear that the local pd will be wary of undercover law enforcement encroaching on their town.”

 

“Got it, fair enough, though I have to ask what other team members will we need once inside Neptune? As Veronica said sir, 'that’s a shit load of info to get through for just five people'.” Throwing Dava a simultaneous look of incredulity, both Veronica and Ben glanced at each, rolling their eyes in a movement that mirrored the other before shaking their heads in amusement.

 

“Veronica was a little more eloquent than that Dava, but your right, we need a pair of tech experts, individuals familiar with hacking and phishing and enough experience and skill not to leave footprints, as I said we can look externally but Hawthorne has said he knows of a couple of potential candidates in the cyber warfare division who we could reach out too.”

 

“Once we have that level of support, they can begin analysing and updating information as the rest of us focus our investigations on specific targets of interest in the town.” Piper tilted her head in consideration as she added one last question as her final input.

 

“That makes seven when we successfully recruit, that would leave us fully equipped to deal with nearly any scenario and gives us a full rotor of skills to work efficiently. However, you said eight, and from what I understand, Veronica has been away from Neptune too long to be a reliable source of specific information, that means we need someone local, someone we can trust and someone who understands not only the social climate but the criminal underworld that already exists, possibly someone already involved or with past links to it.” Ben nodded solemnly in agreement as he shot a questioning look to Veronica for support.

 

“I do know a couple people we can trust, one of which I am close friends with, though I cant say if she would want to be so deeply involved in something so dangerous, but she is one of the best hackers I know. Other from that I could reach out to some old acquaintances, though I cant be sure if those bridges weren’t burnt completely when I left Hearst so quickly without a word.” Ignoring the small bout of shame at having once again fled her problems, Veronica pushed away the guilt and focused on the here and now.

 

“Alright, well that's up to you, though I have to ask Mars, does this mean your on-board?” Inwardly smiling at the almost adorable, hopeful look on Ben's face, Veronica carefully examined her options.

 

“Lets finish up first, I'll make a decision once I understand just what Neptune is like today, a brief overview of what we know would do wonders.”

 

“Very well.” Withdrawing a small set of bound black folders, Ben passed out the four sealed packets and sat back as he flicked through his before drawing open a specific page.

 

“We'll start from the top, any questions we can handle after each topic. Right.” Ben produced a highlighted page detailing a man Veronica couldn’t say she was familiar with, placing it down he asked for them all to study his profile before speaking.

 

 

 

 

“Mayor Ronald Tuler, owner of Tuler motors and the third richest man in Neptune. His business empire has expanded fivefold as of 2005, he has made massive headway in acquiring control of both sets of Shell and Tibeco petrol stations within Neptune, he then monopolized the fuel prices and took over the last three independent services through hostile takeovers after they failed to match his rock bottom prices. “Veronica racked her brain, trying in vain to picture just who Ronald Tuler was ten years ago.

 

“The man in question owns a significant portion of Neptune's public transport infrastructure including all of the garages, car dealerships, private coaches and forecourts on top of a huge amount of the newly constructed fracking wells in both the Inglewood and Long Beach oil fields in Los Angeles through his company Tuler Petroleum. This allows him to control every part of the automotive industry and services within the town, so put simply the man has monopolised transport in Neptune.” Her mind finally focused on a tall, overweight man in his early forties chatting away to Jake Kane at the Lilly Kane scholarship award, _Ronald Tuler the man who owned the car wash where I last saw Lilly alive…._

 

“He has heavy ties to the police department since its formation, his primary company supplied them with every squad car and SUV on the force and even negotiated the town SWAT team's retrofitted trucks. From there on, he kept numerous contracts for maintenance and replacement at no cost, indebting the department to him and leaving them reliant on his services with their being no other viable competition.”

 

“And this was before he came to power as Mayor in..” Dava trailed off as she scrolled down the page, pausing a moment as she scanned the text. “2012 for his first term?”

 

“Correct, since his election for his first term he has been overly generous in his support of the latest police chief, of who we will speak of in a minute. Though the Mayor and subsequent town council do hold the local pd by a collar and chain, they do keep them content and their pockets lined in exchange for their loyal support in all matters of law, policy and policing within Neptune.” Veronica felt the tension in her gut, the sheer scale of how complicated Neptune had become was starting to be revealed, compared to her youth, it seemed there was a lot more dangerous machinations and an even worse divide between rich and poor than back in her early days.

 

“Just how close is the relationship between the pd and town council?” A question she was rather apprehensive about, surely they could find a way to sever the relationship between the two major parties, or even just damage I enough for it to break apart on its own.

 

“Deeply intertwined, its a symbiotic relationship from what we understand. The department relies on 'contributions' from wealthy benefactors to be able to keep themselves so up to date and run such a huge staff as it expends much more than its allocated budgeted annually by nearly forty percent, with a population count of 20,000 people in Neptune including the unincorporated districts there are currently 166 officers currently in employment, but they serve an area consisting of some 9000 in total, that’s nearly eighteen officers per every thousand people.” The group fell silent as Veronica quickly began to sense the anxiety building in her psyche, her father was trying to hold Neptune together all these years, and this was what he was fighting? A unified community of incredibly powerful and wealthy individuals who adhered to their own laws and had their own police force to use as they saw fit. _God this is beyond what I ever imagined, its like everyone is on the take._

 

“Hell, the NYPD is the largest police force in the country and they only manage four uniforms to every thousand, that's basically a small defence force.” Skirting through the information on the incorporated districts, she could see the expenditure on high-end security fencing, patrols, checkpoints and even the controversial 'stop and search' that was applied to nearly all minority and ethnic groups when they made an attempt to pass through the dividing boundaries of town.

 

“A defence force is a very good definition… As I was saying Dava, in exchange for their wealthy patrons gifts, the local PD turn a blind eye to illegal activities including high end prostitution, drugs, tax evasion, speeding and even domestic violence. So long as your family is within the incorporated zipcodes and you make your donations, your basically immune to the standard laws of the U.S goverment, within Neptune your free to do as you please within the boundaries of the town if you know the right people and pay enough to keep others quiet.” _So the rich now live in their own kingdom, under their own laws? This is what capitalist America has wrought?_

 

“Over the past six years, there has been hundreds of accusations of police brutality, racketeering and extensive hate crime against lower class citizens from the outer limits of the town whenever they challenge or harass the richer denizens.” Veronica blew out a heavy breath. She always new if the class war was to begin, it would be ignited in Neptune. Throw in the approaching cartel forces, the rumours of active Navy operations, clashing gangs and the federal agencies closing in to try and contain it all. The town will become an all out warzone, one that will have repercussions across the entire country, who knew what it could inspire others to do throughout the U.S if the lower and upper classes actually went to war with each other? _It would be an example of just how broken the social structure of the modern U.S._ _A_ _really is._

 

“You mean to say they've conducted a sort of revenge attacks?” Drawing her mind away from her increasingly ominous ruminations, Veronica glanced to Piper who's focus was solely on Ben currently.

 

“Not just revenge attacks, physically intervening with batons, tasers and brawling when responding to calls, even during non-violent altercations. They don’t seem to hesitate to put down anyone threatening those under their protection, and its noted that they have a strong prejudice against the local 'Latin' communities.”

 

“And the Mayor and town council encourage this, does Tuler use them as a personal army then?”

 

“Tuler is just the face of what we are dealing with, the town council are a group of seven of the most powerful individuals in Neptune. They call the shots alongside Tuler, he just acts as the front man.”

 

“So who are the councillors in question?”

 

Grasping the remote tightly, Ben directed their attention to the main monitor mounted at the end of the room, cycling through a series of pre-set slides before reaching something Veronica would go to call the 'big eight'. “Meet the Neptune town council. From left to right we have Richard Casablancas, arrested back in 2005 for real estate fraud of which our lovely Agent Veronica Mars exposed and resolved by informing the SEC.”

 

Smiling demurely, she lowered her face in slight embarrassment at the awed looks on her friends faces before Hawthorne caught her attention. “How old were you when you worked that out?”

 

“I had just turned eighteen, it was a little more complex than just calling the SEC” He sat back looked more than just impressed as he crossed his arms.

 

“That's damn fine work for someone so young, Agent Hastings said you achieved a lot in your last three years in Neptune?”

 

“I did a lot of work with my dad, even getting my P.I licences when I was still in town, but I digress you could spit out gum and it would land in something illegal or depraved whilst walking around Neptune back in my teens.” She had no desire to get into just how many cases she solved in those three long years, or what drove her to be a P.I. That was a tale for another time, but she respected Hawthorne's attempts so far not too pry.

 

“Huh, so the place has always been twisted then?”

  
“More like tainted, money leads to power, and power corrupts.”

 

“Yeh, no argument there.”

 

“Moving on, Richard Casablancas currently owns both Casablancas holdings, a large chain of hotels that he re-established on his return to Neptune after a year in CI Taft over in Bakersfield, and we all know how soft that facility is.” _Private showers, open yard, gym. The place is basically a hotel with bars._

 

“He also inherited the Phoenix Land Trust from his deceased son who committed suicide back in 2006 just before he was incarcerated, it currently consists off-.” _Cassidy Casablancas, if there was anyone I ever hated in life… To be fair the years had been kind and the nightmares and memories had faded, their were days though when the hate was hard to hold onto to. I often asked myself if he truly was the monster I sometimes think of him as, or the product of an incredibly abusive childhood and a traumatic event that I wouldn’t wish on anyone. He got his revenge in the end, but the damage he did… But that was a long time ago, and I wont let him affect my life any more, I'm stronger than that.”_ -So in conclusion the trust basically contains most of the housing that the local police officers and their families rent, houses based safely within the 07 zipcode secure behind enough fencing to separate Southside by nearly a kilometer, that reliance on cheap accommodation is yet another way to tie the police department to the town government through need to keep their families safe.”

 

“This is an incredibly tangled web Hastings.” Veronica glanced over surprised at Hawethorne's gruff input, he had been reluctant so far to add anything to Ben's briefing, but judging by the way he was sitting forward and looking more engaged, he was perhaps more eager to start inquiring himself.

 

“Incredibly. The two other major players in the council after Casablancas and Tuler are first off Percy Hamilton, famous retired record company producer and a man with deep ties to the Los Angeles gang scene, most notably the 'Bloods' of which there is a minor branch rumoured to operate from out of the Kollas nightclub over in Oceanside. As far as we know, he uses said gang and its head, Dwayne Walker as enforcers and his eyes and ears on the street.” Veronica knew enough of Percy 'Bone' Hamilton, she could still remember the chilling threats he levelled when he believed Yollanda had been kidnapped all those years ago.

 

“The final individual we have to be aware of is the most influential in Neptune, reclusive and enigmatic, he is credited as the founding father of modern day Neptune. Jake Kane” Veronica sat back in stunned silence, to think of all that Jake Kane was involved in from her youth. _Abel Koonzt, Lilly's murder, his affair with my mother, CASTLE. I will never underestimate how dangerous he is, even if I struggle to compare the warm, caring father of my best friend and first love to the broken man that nearly ruined my father for good._

 

“Jake Kane? Head of Kane Software, of which is linked to nearly every wealthy family in town?” Piper glanced to Veronica as she nodded tensely, comprehension dawning in her friends eyes.

 

Veronica cut in with a tight smile as everyone turned to her. “Over half the millionaires in Neptune owe Jake Kane for their fortune, when he floated Kane Software on the stock market years back, overnight nearly the entire workforce became filthy rich overnight when he sold their stock for billions. He was my best friends father, and I knew him better than most of the town by association.”

 

“Wow, so any insight Veronica?”

 

“Not at the moment Dava, its complicated and would take a while. I want to know who this chief of police is Ben, he's clearly competent enough to be hold his own against such a group of powerful men, and that could make him quite the problem.”

 

Ben coughed uncomfortably as he glanced hesitantly to the file on his tablet before sweeping the image and text onto the main screen and sighing quietly as Veronica went stiff with incomprehension.

 

“This, is Neptune Chief of Police, Dan Lamb.”

 

“Dan Lamb?” She muttered in shock. _Holy shit, its like a nightmare come true, the second coming of Lucifer,_ _or Lamb_ _to be precise, and he has an even dumber smile._

 

“Brother to deceased ex-Sheriff Don Lamb? Jeez… life expectancy in Neptune was abysmal when you were at school Veronica.”

 

She nodded slowly, still struggling to understand why life would throw another Lamb in her path, one with an even worse haircut. “His brother was a tool in the literal sense, his I.Q probably rivalled that of a gardening tool, we can only hope his brother is slightly more competent.” She darted a perplexed look to Ben in exasperation as to what she was seeing. “How is he possibly standing toe to toe with like of Tuler and Jake Kane?”

 

Ben rubbed his hands together in a nervous tick as Veronica felt the frustration of yet another snag in the seemingly 'hell on earth' that Neptune had developed into in her absence. “Let me guess… another complication?”

 

“A serious one at that Veronica.” Throwing her hands up in frustration she growled for him to continue as he looked almost sheepish at her growing annoyance to the jokes life was currently playing on her.

 

“Dan Lamb is shown as a competent head of the department, at least by his own men, but that probably takes into account his two subordinate captains who are both ex-employees of the PMC Ironback and ex-ranger officers from the army. Both were recruited into his force at the behest of this man.” Ben drew lambs information to the left and snapped a second file into place on the right side of the screen. “This is Robert Tuler, ex force recon marine and current founder of Ironback.” The screen displayed a thick jawed jarhead, someone reminiscent of the general marine population with crew cut hair and an intimidating face, apart from the distinctly broken nose and sharp amber eyes he shared with his brother, the man was rather unremarkable as looks went. But Veronica couldn’t ignore the intelligence in his gaze, _this is a very dangerous man._

 

 

Both he, Dan Lamb and Don Lamb all served in the marines together back between the years of 1999 and 2001, Don Lamb was honourably discharged two year before the onset of the Iraq War, he returned to Neptune to take up a place as a deputy under Keith Mars when he was still in office before the Lilly Kane scandal brought him into the role of sheriff in an emergency election.” _What a fucking mistake that was, yet another thing I can credit Jake Kane with._

 

“However Dan Lamb and Robert Tuler both served in the 1st Marine Division based over in Camp Pendleton during the Iraq War, they served four tours together, two of which were extended. Lamb completed his term of service in 2007 and left to join LAPD as a uniform while Robert stayed on to retrain as a force recon marine. Lamb worked four years on the force with no distinguished merits but his file does include several reprimands for ill-conduct, and even an IA investigation for corruption of which was dismissed due to lack of evidence. He joined Ronald Tuler's campaign trail as a personal security guard in 2010 and eventually replaced the original police chief Michael Newbold, after his unfortunate death in an unsolved hit and run outside the famed 09'er nightclub in the exclusive Salacia plaza district just after Christmas in 2011. Lamb was immediately hired from Tuler's security team and sworn in only three days later at the beginning of 2012, he has remained in power since then.” Veronica rubbed her temples at the gnawing pain in her skull, _this is so god damn much to take in..._ _though the 09'ner that sounds like something I need to look into._

 

She took a deep breathe as Dava once again cut in with another barrage of questions. “So Robert Tuler, he left the military in… ah 2011, and established Ironback with two other colleagues?”

 

“Yeh, though William Grant was killed working a small personal security team in Sierra Leone in 2014, and Justin Berreto was noted as MIA after his transport was shot down in Angola four months later, leaving Robert Tuler the sole proprietor of Ironback.”

 

“How does Robert Tuler affect Neptune?” _Trust Piper to cut straight to the matter at hand._

 

“Like his brother, he is both ruthless and cut-throat and is rather involved with the Neptune police department, despite his role as head of Ironback. He is likely the man pulling Dan Lambs strings, though the pair are reported to be close acquaintances, he clearly guides the chief of police and deals with the nastier side of things.”

 

“Understandable, the military creates those kind of bonds that last for life and if Lamb trusts him, then its just easier for Tuler to control him.”

 

“Indeed, anyway his PMC, Ironback, they are based in Neptune now and serve across thirteen countries worldwide. Those include Afghanistan, Libya, Syria and even Bosnia currently. Their reputation is pretty dark, your looking at mass executions, war crimes, rape and even sexual slavery.”

 

“These are bad guys, we get it Ben. Are they active in Neptune?” Dava looked more than concerned as she seemed to trail through what little information was available on Ironback, even Veronica felt apprehensive about just what little info they had on the near hundred strong PMC.

 

“Yeh, this are probably the most dangerous group in town currently, bar whatever the Navy has active in Neptune. If the police department is Ronald Tuler's defence force, these are his personal soldiers. You want a groups of migrants moved? You want someone run out of town? Perhaps Tuler wants your business burned to the ground? These are the men who carry it out. No one threatens the mayor, or his friends, or this lot will slaughter you, your family and make you all disappear of the face of the earth.”

 

“Shit sir, that's a pretty terrifying picture your painting.”

 

“Welcome to Neptune Hawthorne, money and power are the only things keeping you safe.” A statement Veronica couldn’t disagree with, as bad as Neptune was in her youth, this was truly as Lachlan said 'a clusterfuck'.

 

“So we have a highly corrupt mayor, his brother who seems to be his personal hitman, an idiotic chief of police that is basically owned by Ronald Tuler without even knowing it. A disgruntled ex-con who owns most of the local lower and middle class housing with a hatred for anyone worth less than millions, and finally a dubious backer who remains hidden from the public eye and has his hand in every pie? And not even taking into account the seedy underbelly including the PCH biker gang, Irish crime families and LA gangsters that roam the poorer parts of Neptune.”

 

“That's an excellent summary Dava.” She gave a quick wink as her head dropped back down to her tablet, looking around her the entire team was delving into all manner of files in between Ben's monologues, _there is just so much information to take in!_

 

“So to be clear, we have to be very cautious in operating within Neptune so as to avoid suspicion, its simply reconnaissance for now. We keep an eye on Veronica's father, start observing and researching leads and evidence against the town corrupt elements and await Anderson's permission to interrogate Vincete Garcia. After that we focus on the cartels and support Sheriff Mars, maybe if we are able to form some sort of alliance with NAVSOC and maybe ascertain just what their goals are in Neptune.”

 

“All in a days work.” The tension was broken by a chuckling Dava as she sat back fully in her chair, placing her feet on the table and began to file her nails, as if it were any other day at the office.

 

“Right, so Mars. Are you in?”

 

She revealed a wicked smirk as she met Ben's hopeful eyes. “Where do we start?”

 


	4. "I Can't See Where Your Comin' From"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shorter chapter this time, more of an examination from another point of view, though it remains ambiguous. As I've said, my writing will be sporadic, it just so happens I have a pretty easy week so expect regular updates, but as Uni starts up again in late September, I cant imagine it will be any sooner than a weekly update at best.

April 5th 2017

5:47am

 

Romeo 3-1

_Sorrento Valley – 18 Miles out from NAS Halsey Field - Coronado_

_ETA - 9 Mikes_

 

An infinity ring, said to be the symbol of everlasting relationships and faithfulness. Eight strands of Swiss sterling silver intertwined with four of platinum, formed into four separate bands that then arrange into a single ring with an interwoven knot.

 

One of the most inspired representations of true love, and a token of undying fidelity recognized throughout the known world.

 

_But forever is never guaranteed._

 

In his hand, of roughed callouses and scars, a hand capable of both great care and unspeakable violence, such a delicate construct felt far out of place.

 

It should reside on the fourth digit of her left hand, and yet here it lay in his palm, looped through a steel chain to sit alongside a pair of stainless steel dog tags like a saint amongst sinners. It belonged to someone worth so much more than the man holding it, someone who he had promised forever and failed to deliver, someone he had owed so much too and would never be able to return it.

 

His lip curled in self disgust, the disfiguration on the right side felt as uncomfortable as always when pulled into such a shape, the tissue pressing on the damaged nerves despite the shallow wound and sending a small lance of pain up his cheek. _Too slow._

 

The familiar ache of the blade wound that cut deep into his right femur as the helo jostled amongst the high winds, a reminder of yet another loss. T _oo weak._

 

His hand skimmed the superficial burn scar, hidden deep under the rich Panthera ink that marked his right shoulder. _Too arrogant._

 

_A disappointment._

 

A phrase he hadn’t felt true since his earlier years, yet here he sat lost in self loathing, considering just what transgressions he made, for whatever had marked his soul for such punishment. _How much more am I expected to endure?_

 

His earliest memories were but an eclectic mix of physical abuse and overwhelming love, the man who he hated above all others reminding him of how little he was worth, despite repeating how much he loved him as a father. To beat a child and then break down in tears and apologies was a sickening contradiction, though slowly over the next decade the regret and pain stopped, only anger and rage remained. _Why am I expected to struggle and fight at every turn?_

A question he had asked so many times, one that was never answered. But he had his reasons to carry on, responsibilities and burdens that were his alone to carry. _And introspection like this is both depressing and unnecessary._

 

He had a job to do and something worth more than even the woman he loved. Something that carried him through his greatest hardships and worst nightmares, a title he never thought he'd have, and a responsibility that he put above all others.

 

That ring represented everything right in his life, a justification of the best choice he ever made, and a token of strength that would never be broken.

 

He was a lucky man for a time, that was something reassuring at least.

 

“Commander, I've got Rear Admiral Anderson on the line sir, standbye.” Blowing out a fatigued sigh and slowly drawing the ring back and tucking it - alongside the tags - back under his BDUs, he shifted in his seat to get comfortable as the crackle of the radio in his ear repeated before the pilots voice came through.

 

“Patching him through now.” Glancing left, just as the Seahawke skirted the edge of Marine Corps Air Station Mirimar, his eyes caught the glinting shapes of two distinct F/A-18D hornets lining up on the runway. No doubt preparing for an early morning training exercise, the aircraft were alight in the dawn light, cast in shades of amber as the pair of the Seahawke's tore through the sky overhead.

 

He'd considered going in avionics during his time at Annapolis, the interest in working as a Naval Aviator had a huge appeal, especially because of the famed F/A-18F Super Hornets that the pilots flew. The complexities and skill level required to both maintain and fly such incredible machines had pulled him in, but the amount of time spent sequestered on one of many aircraft carriers scattered over the globe, in combination with the ridiculously low pass rate for the role had deterred him. Though he was more than content with his current career, the dream of flying had always lain at the back of his mind, a minor regret for a path not taken and a life not lived.

 

He was drawn out of his reverie by the click of the headsets connection patching through to Anderson's personal line, his eyes snapping from the ground below to meet the oddly curious gaze of his second, Chief Warrant Officer Pavel Beaumont, of whom was currently studying him with a concerned look before a familiar deep, husky tone sounded in his ear.

 

“Commander, I hope this call isn’t disturbing anything this morning.” Cricking his neck side to side, he scrubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake up before leaning forward onto his elbows, giving Pavel a reassuring smirk.

 

“Of course not sir, what can I do for you?” Darting his eyes out over the luscious greenery of the elegant San Clemente Park, and admiring the sweeping vista of San Diego's quaint suburbs as the aircraft dipped into the valley.

 

“This line has been confirmed as secure… but I’m not going to risk personal details over it until we meet face to face, and lets try to drop the formalities.” Relaxing back with an open grin at his mentors informal attitude, he nodded to Pavel as he passed him a small bottle of Evian, cracking off the lid and tipping it up to his lips to parch his windburnt throat.

  
“Understood Anderson.” Easing the tension out from his shoulders with a series of shrugs, he listened closely as the Rear Admiral spoke.

  
“Good, now as you know son, I'm currently en-route back to Coronado after the joint-security meeting with SECNAV and the CNO lastnight, judging by the fact that my flight didn’t take off until about an hour ago, I wont be on base until at least… about 1100 this morning.” Nodding slowly as he followed the conversation, he threw Ramirez a disapproving look as the specialist started pointing enthusiastically to something below the helicopter, looking more like an overexcited child than veteran special operations soldier.

 

“Any particular discussions we need to have?” He swiped at the Latin Seal as he began to jostle Pavel for his attention, waving him off furiously as he leveled a taunting grin.

 

“I'll keep it brief. 'Arrogate' has been green-lighted and the current team will be making a move towards Neptune at some stage this today.” He as surprised as he'd only been informed of the team being assembled three days ago and the current plan for their operation was only marked as two weeks old. _The FBI is moving abnormally fast, obviously eager to get a headstart on their work._ _Or maybe they actually realise the severity of the situation finally, after six years of being told so…._

 

“That's faster than we anticipated, as far as I am aware sir, Garcia has not been cooperative so it will be even longer before we can grant them access.” Without 'Arrogate' focused on the cartels they were basically useless to NAVSOC's objectives of getting to the top of Sinloa's hierarchy.

 

“Agreed, we both know that 'Arrogate' will be a key intelligence source when its fully established. We need to piggyback of their work, ascertain what key individuals they identify, and take them down quickly. We need to send a message to the cartels Commander, one that’s clear that we wont stop until they are in ruins.” _Something the pair were both in agreement with, god knows we've lost enough to the monstrosities that are the Mexican drug consortiums._

 

“Agreed sir, with Garcia at Kirkham and both the Russian and now Mexican at Unit 5, we are secure and have exclusive access to them at your discretion. We have enough potential intel for the moment, but we will need further sources including 'Arrogate' if we are going to push forward and actually cut deep into Sinloa's network.” If they wanted further insight on Sinloa's future plans for the Southwest, Vincete had to be broken, something he was more than willing to do personally if necessary.

 

“For now, we use what information the CIA has allowed to filter through, but so far that’s only low-priority material. If we want to get to 'Guzman' or Ismael Garcia or any of their commanders, then we need this taskforce to gain traction, as far as we are aware, the Sinloa and Los Zetas have slowed their rush to gain a foothold in Neptune with Vincete Garcia's apprehension. Until they arrive within the town and set up holdings, the three prisoners are the only decent sources of intel on Sinloa until 'Arrogate' is in full swing and working indefinitely on cartel elements within the town.” The CIA had been rather reserved in their dealings with NAVSOC over the past year, since Team 3 lost four SEALs within Mexico city on a black operation, relations had been strained and that had shown in the reluctant trust both commands were offering each other. Currently the two groups skirted each other on thin ice, with NAVSOC still angry at the loss of operators over bad intelligence and the CIA's unwillingness to disclose additional information in field.

 

“Then ensuring its success is a priority?” He was apprehensive about the expectations being mounted on the FBI taskforce, he was concerned that they had too many obstacles and too little manpower to possibly pull of such a large task.

 

“Exactly son, they have a lot of resistance and a huge array of opponents to face. When are you back to Neptune?” Something he knew well enough, if Keith had given any indication It was that he was being hopelessly overwhelmed, something the pair of them just didn’t have the ability to prevent with working in such separate fields.

 

“Earliest as possible, likely before tomorrow evening.” He wasn’t sure why Anderson would be so adamant on knowing about him returning home, it wasn’t unusual for him to head to Neptune when he has just finished an Op'.

 

“Excellent, get in touch with our local contacts and start setting up an additional layer of security, by the time 'Arrogate' has established itself to begin work, I want a team keeping watch on them, one that you'll be leading personally.” _Personally? What?_

 

“Sir? I have a new batch of candidates due at weeks end, I thought I'd at least have time for the Indoc before Vincete spills his guts.” By the time the Sinloa captain broke, he should have a new batch of recruits well on their way into advanced physical training, not before they had even had their introduction and indoctrination to BUDS. That was on top of the mountain of paperwork that had built up with second platoons training operation over in Hawaii, and the new qualifications and training for underwater demolition certification.

 

“Not this time son, O'Ryan will take over both those responsibilities and the remainder of Team 1. You are to hand-pick a team of six and a support staff before making a move to Neptune, I'll ensure O'Ryan places a platoon in reserve a Pendleton that can be ready to intervene at your call.” _Damn it, what the hell is Anderson thinking just springing this on me. I'm supposed to be keeping watch of everything from a distance until we have enough intel on the cartels to start launching operations against them._

 

“Sir, are you sure about this?”

 

“Dead sure, I want you on ground. Personally. To get this done, I don't need to say just how important this is. If we get to either Garcia or Guzman, then I'm quite sure your path will cross with 'Presagio'. Something I know you need to deal with. But be aware Commander, I'm very concerned with these rumors of Ironback working within Neptune, I don't think I need to explain how dangerous they are and just how bad their reputation is."

 

“Understood and I am well aware of Ironback, do you have the personnel list for 'Arrogate'?"

 

“Not yet, the FBI hasn’t disclosed the taskforce fully yet, I only know from a source over in Los Angeles that its active. You should be advised, when you reach Coronado I have already authorized Dannings to take third platoon and work with the CIA-DEA joint taskforce in Juarez. They will have already shipped out, but you were dealing with the Mexican, so I thought I'd inform you now without making you worry.” _Of course… such a courtesy._ He felt the ruminations of a headache coming on as he pressed his fingers to his temples.

 

“Anderson..” He sat back, fighting the frustration of having someone dealing with his unit without his authorization, but he trusted the Rear Admiral nearly as much as family, so relented in his anger. “Right, that’s fine sir, are they already en-route?”

 

“Affirmative, they where wheels up as of last night at 2300, they should already have landed at Biggs Army Airfield and are probably setting up within Fort Bliss as we speak, their operational reports are on your desk.” _Damn, I've got a lot to prepare and he wants me back in Neptune by tonight? God its going to be a long day..._

 

“Thank you sir, I'll look over it. Will you be meeting O'Ryan and I for the handover?” _At least lieutenant commander Ben O'Ryan is good enough to be entrusted an entire SEAL team, if anyone was capable, it was Ben and thank god he's trustworthy._

 

“I think that’s for the best. We have a few things to discuss in person, one main issue concerning Ironback's motives in Neptune, but I'll speak of that later.” He was well aware of the dangers the rogue PMC represented, few knew just how close their ties were with the incredibly dubious mayor of Neptune.

 

“Sir, I've just caught sight of San Diego Bay, I'll have to let you go.” Focusing his eyes on the deep azure waters of the city bay as Coronado loomed on the edge of his vision, he took a deep breath, keeping calm as the Seahawkes altered their flight path and began their final approach to Halsey Field.

 

“Alright son, I'll see in a few hours, just make sure you get that operational report signed and start prepping O'Ryan. Take care.” As the line was cut he blew out a stressful sigh, catching Pavel looking at him expectantly, he ran his hands through his hair and began to tighten his rifle strap before meeting his gaze.

 

“That sounded serious.” Shaking his head as he continued to release the magazine and remove the live round from the chamber, grasping the bullet as it came free and turning it over as the sun caught it.

 

“Yeh, looks like we have a big change of plans.”

 

“Shit, and here's me thinking things were gonna be calm a while, so-” Pavel was cut off as the helo began to descend slowly, before his com-line crackled once more.

 

“Commander?”

 

Holding up a hand to halt Pavel, he placed his fingers to the ear piece to respond. “Go ahead 3-1.”

 

“Just past the outer marker sir, beginning our descent now. Let your team know, feet down in one mike.”

 

“Solid copy 3-1” Pavel caught his arm as he un-clipped his harness and stood up to reach his kitbag with an audible pop to his back.

 

“Come on Echo, what's going on brother?” Grimacing at his age-old nickname from BUDS, he shook his head and looked up with glassy, tired eyes.

 

“We just got redeployed.”

 

“Damn, already?” Pavel looked more than a little dissapointed, he had clearly been looking forward to some r&r while waiting for Garcia to be successfully interrogated. “Where we headed?”

 

“Neptune.”

 

 

 


	5. "This Ain't No Place For A Hero"

April 6th 2017

7:43pm

_North Coast Highway – Enroute to Neptune_

 

Dusk in Southern California during spring had always - as far back as she could remember - been a rare and breathtaking sight, something she could honestly say she missed in her time further north in San Francisco where the ambience and atmosphere just wasn’t the same. The landscape that soared past as Veronica pressed her face close to the window was breathtaking, cast in hues of violet that blended seamlessly with the blackness as it reached far into the darkening sky. It contrasted beautifully with the incandescent light of the recently departed sun that mitigated the increasingly shadowed view from beneath the horizon, the gentle sway of palms was highlighted by an almost fierce amber glow that painted vivid silhouettes of not only trees, but the waves of the ocean as they gently rolled into the coves and onto the beaches below the freeway.

 

She was almost entranced by the scenery before her as nostalgia washed over her, memories of evenings spent on the sands of Neptune, giggling with Lilly over roaring fire pits, laughter and smiles that seemed so long ago as images of Duncan tossing about in the sand with… with him. She blew out a heart-wrenching sigh, coming to a sudden realisation that returning to Neptune wouldn’t be some illustrious homecoming that her mind had dreamt up.

 

It wasn’t Veronica Mars making a triumphant reappearance, stood on a moral high ground, as her own person with success, acclaim and strength that she had earned through _her_ own hard work and sacrifice. She wasn’t able to look into the eyes of all of those that had belittled, insulted and hated her during her teen years and laugh, to lord over them what she had achieved without 'daddy's money' or his 'connections' and to show them that she had survived and flourished free of the pressing bonds of the Californian seaside town.

 

No, here she was, sat amongst a team of five elite FBI Special agents, split amongst a pair of black Chevrolet Suburbans, stealing into Neptune under the cover of night, armed to the teeth, tasked with a goal of tearing down the very fabric of 'Neptunian' society. To expose and burn away the tainted corruption that had been left to fester for far too long, and to finally bring an end to the morally bankrupt community that had slowly developed, as its citizens traded away their humanity and exploited each other for petty morsels of power, money and sex. Here was a town ridden with filth, a place far outside the eye of the federal government and one that was content to do so, so if she couldn’t have her moment of glory in showing them that she was stood far above them, then she would bring them crashing down to her level in a storm of vengeance and vindication.

 

And that would be worth having to confront all the painful spectres that haunted this part of her life.

 

“God Veronica, you grew up with this, two hundred days of the year?” She gave a sad smile to Piper who sat pressed back in her seat behind Ben, eyes wide with rapture as she followed the sun's receding light before it was snuffed out and replaced by the radiant glow of the moon.

 

“Yeh, its certainly something.” She let her head fall back and didn’t try to hide the melancholy in her voice, feeling particularly vulnerable whilst lost in thought, even as Ben squeezed her knee warmly in silent support.

 

“That's putting it lightly.” She couldn’t help but smile at the almost breathless tone of her close friends voice, seeing her so open and free of her usual stoicism was a rare sight, but Piper had always had a unique fascination with the beauty of nature that seemed to lower her defences, even if for but a brief moment.

 

“Hey, you alright?” She gave a soft smile at Ben's low tone, he was glancing between her and the road with a tender gaze that left her a little short of air, before she nodded quickly and tore her eyes away.

 

“I'm okay, just… its quite overwhelming to be back after so long.” She swallowed thickly, not ready to examine just how many relationships she'd destroyed in her manic desperation to escape Neptune.

 

“I'm here, I've always been and here and always will. No matter what happens that wont change.” Her heart felt full and beat powerfully enough for the blood to rush to her ears, lungs empty as she gazed over to him, unsure at hot to respond to such a powerful statement. She remembered another man… _No boy_ , one who had said the same thing, one who had worn his heart on his sleeve and armoured himself in snark and sarcasm, with bloodied fists, intense eyes and an inability to relent. One she had turned away, a ripple of caustic laughter in her head made her stomach clench, as her mind whispered how she had pathetically pushed him away, in some vain attempt of protecting herself when she couldn’t accept that as a truth.

 

She was glad Piper was far back in her seat, lost in the world far outside the car and completely unaware of the conversation in the front seats. “Yeh, I know”. She uttered quietly, still struggling with feeling so exposed, emotional and lost in between the past and present.

 

“Good, well here we go, we just passed the junction for route 133, we'll be in Neptune in about twenty minutes.” She sank back, glad Ben had swiftly relieved the intensity of their conversation, her eyes lazily following the repeating bright spheres of the passing streetlights lining the highway, as she let her mind blank.

 

“So Veronica, this friend of yours… We've only met a half dozen times and didn’t exactly talk about work, gonna give us the run down on her qualificatons.” She sat up quickly, tangling with the seatbelt to get comfortable as she racked her sluggish brain, quickly summarising Mac's credentials.

 

“Mac was a renowned hacker in her youth, honestly from what I knew she was like the Kevin Mitnick of Hearst. She studied computer science for four years before transferring to MIT to complete her masters. After that she was recruited straight out of college by Symantec as an independent security tester. She spent the next four years cracking the best internet security systems and testing the top cyberwarfare software, before being headhunted by Kane software here in Neptune as part of their systems security division…”

 

“Kane software? The same Kane software that Jake Kane runs, and the same company that has ties to most of the wealthier families in Neptune?” Ignoring his indignant tone, Veronica remained calm, this was Mac she was talking about, she didn’t know someone more loyal to their friends than the woman she affectionately nicknamed 'Q'.

 

“Yeh, as I said before, Kane Software basically engineered Neptune's social divide by injecting such a huge amount of cash into the population when it floated on the stock market, in doing so they forged a huge connected array of individuals that became the famed 09'ers of Neptune.” And to think, as much as she hated them for all they stood for, the 09'ers gave her Lilly and the 'Fab four', something that alleviated the contempt she felt for them to a certain degree, even after so long.

 

“And you want to recruit an employee of said company into a team that will be heavily involved in monitoring and investigating it?” Ben blew out a harsh breathe, slowing the SUV and turning to her with an acute gaze and searched her eyes for something. “Can we trust her?”

 

“Absolutely.” _Only six people in my life have my full and unending trust, and three of them are within a dozen metres of me right now. Mac is another of them._

 

“Ben… we know Mac well enough to see Veronica is close with her, remember, short carefully cropped hair, curvy fig-” She rolled her eyes at Piper's description, witholding an amused chuckle of at the memory of Christmas 2013, when Ben had seemed a little taken with Mac at first sight.

 

“Alright Piper, alright. I know, I've met her. I'm just asking if she has any strong ties to Kane software, I mean she did take a job there, despite Veronica's apparent disdain for the company. I'm not questioning your decision to reach out to her, I just want to know if her loyalties to Kane software are going to be a problem.” It wasn’t fair to be angry at him for the question, though she was always up front with Ben about Wallace and Mac, he didn’t know them well enough personally to trust them, instead relying on her judgement on whether to be assured of them or not.

 

“I don’t think so Ben, she isn’t working their because of her belief in the ethics and business of the company. And I wouldn’t ever stop her pursuing her dream job because of personal feelings stemming from something over a decade ago, of which has had no relevance in my life for a long time. I may wish she was rather working at Google, or maybe Apple, but Kane software gave her a much better signing deal and recruitment package, I don’t think however that she's particularly invested in them, the last time we spoke she talked of trying to build up her own independent start-up company.” Something that Veronica could hopefully convince her to do after 'Arrogate' came through, she wanted nothing more than for Mac to be out from under Kane Software if the axe fell on it.

 

“Its your call Veronica, I trust you and am willing to extend that to someone you obviously do, if you believe miss Mackenzie is one of our best choices, then so be it.” She couldn’t withhold a smile at his belief in her, she would never understand what she had that inspired such devotion form Ben Hastings, but she was ever grateful for it.

 

“Thank you.” He nodded slowly, but gave no reply as he began to pull across the interstate lane.

 

“Hold on a moment, does no-one think it will be suspicious that Veronica arrives in town, re-opens her business as a P.I . And then suddenly poaches one of Jake Kane's top employees as the first thing she does.” Pursing her lips, Veronica tried to imagine a scenario where someone was suspicious of her arrival, even after a decade she was sure her presence would create waves, even if she wasn’t reopening Mars investigations, FBI operation or not, even settling into a normal job wouldn’t change that.

 

“To be honest, I think it would be worse if she refused to help, especially since I would then need to keep my distance to avoid entangling my personal and professional life, on top of putting the operation at risk by being so familiar with an individual of the company we are investigating.” That was the worst-case scenario, a situation that she had considered avoiding all together by keeping Mac in the dark, but she was afraid that if she were to eventually find out, the fallout would be irreparable and she had lost enough people in her life through bad choices.

 

“So your saying that unless we recruit another candidate soon, Kane may become suspicious of Mackenzie and her lack of contact with you, placing you directly in his sights out of suspicion that you have ulterior motives.” Only Piper could knock the answer on the head so precisely with only the basic information, she knew that Kane would be especially vigilant of Mac if Veronica altered any of her interaction with her, she had made her choice and could only hope Mac gave her the answer she was praying for.

 

“Yeh, that’s my biggest worry. Problem is both Robert and Ronald Tuler, Dan Lamb and Percy Hamilton have all had little or no interaction with me in the past, so I doubt I'll be much more than a minor concern with being just another private investigator in town. But Jake Kane and Richard Casablancas however, that's a lot more problematic.” Hell if 'Big Dick' has any shared traits with his monstrous deceased son, then she knew she could be in a lot of trouble. A man didn’t get that rich and nearly pull off such a well designed case of real estate fraud by being an idiot. _Something he didn’t have in common with his eldest offspring._

 

“Because of your call to the SEC?” She wasn’t even sure if he even knew of her being the source of the anonymous tip-off, or what that meant. She had never been familiar with the patriarch of the Casablancas, but his obsession with guns and willingness to commit crime didn’t bode well. _As if I don’t already have enough problems with the Sinloa and Jake Kane, what the hell else is Neptune going to throw at me._

 

“Yeh, although I'm not sure if he even knows it was me, to be honest the sooner we find that out, the better. But whether or not 'Big Dick', as he's known, decides to try and even the score if given the chance or simply ignore me, I don’t know. It may amount to nothing. But Kane and I did not end well on our last meeting, and that could be a definite cause for concern.” He was already unstable and vitriolic when she had last seen him in his darkened mansion that final time all those years ago, he was still a social pariah and she could only imagine his chosen isolation from society had made things worse after so may years.

 

“So you actually believe Kane will be gunning for you? Because with access to the local PD at his beck and call and Ironback doing whatever the hell they like inside Neptune. Veronica… I cant emphasise just how much danger you could be in, if that’s true.” Not enough to stop her returning, no matter the odds. She wasn’t doing this for herself or some form of justice, this was her dad, the man she owed everything to. He was in huge potential danger, and if facing her past and bringing down some of the West's largest criminal organizations was the only way to keep him safe, then so be it.

 

“No more than my Dad.” He had so many enemies, through no fault of his own, he had accepted the responsibility to try and keep at least some of Neptune safe. And now there may-be a target on his head, a bounty for his life from just doing what was right.

 

“No! Its different and this isn’t the time to be stubborn Mars.” She knew Ben was more than just irritated now, the cold disapproval he was displaying wasn’t out of anger but fear. He was worried about what could happen to her if things went wrong.

 

“You represent a much greater threat, as your father is tied up completely with running the sheriffs office and keeping the outer districts of Neptune under what basic order he can, you however, your free to move around and do as you please. It wont be long before you start to draw attention, and I'm sure your reputation for uncovering crime wont be ignored, I need to know if Jake Kane is going to be a real threat?” That was the real question, how long could a man like Jake Kane hold a vendetta, for all that had happened she wasn’t surprised he held her even slightly accountable for most of his misfortune. Though in her mind, he orchestrated his dynasties own downfall, having an affair with Veronica's mother, drugging Duncan, covering up Lilly's murder, refusing to be an actual father to his only son.

 

“I don’t know! Damn it Ben, I don’t know, right now I'm more concerned with keeping my father safe, you wanted me on your team to validate the cover, I'll be with you every step of the way through 'Arrogate'. But remember, even if I hadn’t joined, I'd have still have come to Neptune no matter what.” That was the clear truth, she would be here no matter what her choice had been, though she was forever thankful to have such loyal friends and colleagues at her back, coming alone wouldn’t have stopped her doing what she had to.

 

“Even at the risk of Jake Kane having you 'taken care off'?” _Could Jake have me killed? One of the people Lilly loved most in this life, I suppose that is if he even remembers or respects the memory of his dead daughter. It has been a very long time. But could the man truly be so detached from who he was?_

 

“Yes! There's no way I'd leave my dad alone to the mercy of Sinloa. Whether Kane wants me dead… well that depends on just how long he can hold a grudge. But I know he will definitely keep an eye on me, if we are going to do this, it needs to be pulled off to the letter, not a single clue as to our real intentions and allegiances Ben.”

 

“I don’t like this, you should have explained how volatile your relationship to Jake Kane could possibly be.“ She sucked in a bitter laugh, focusing her eyes ahead and adding a convincing tone of steel to her voice. _How am I meant to explain just what lies between Jake Kane and I?_

 

“As I said, I don’t know, it was a long time ago and I stayed out of his affairs completely up until I left Neptune.” _CASTLE, yet another secret society for Neptune's elite. One that evolved in the walls of Hearst, and one of the_ _many_ _reasons she had ran from Neptune and her life there._

 

“Veronica what did you uncover left Jake Kane and you as bitter enemies?” _Evidence. Evidence linking some of America's most influential politicians, businessmen and lawyers in an exclusive group for grooming several generations of U.S's most powerful men and women,_ _if that became public knowledge the blowback it could cause…_ People would start rioting in the streets over the scandal of America's hidden 'Oligarchy' as it fuelled the fires of extremists standing against the 'inequality' of the country, it would also insinuate that the U.S was not really a democracy, but instead controlled by a single distinguished group hidden from the public eye and potentially ignite a national class war between rich and poor.

 

“Nothing that’s relevant in the here and now, its been years. But I cant imagine he will ever be anything less than disgruntled at my presence, its best that I do what I can to keep my distance and avoid his ire. But Ben there is one thing you can do for me. Something to do slowly and with caution.” She could see the tension in Ben's jaw, he was still on edge, unhappy over the complications that she had tried to explain would occur with her history.

 

“Veronica…”

 

“Look, Jake Kane's head of security was a man known as Clarence Wiedman, I wont go into specifics but he was ex-FBI and ex-military intelligence, he also had some rather powerful leverage within the Bureau at the time when I encountered him. I have no idea what he's been up to in the past decade, but if he's still with Kane, we need to find a way to either take him down quietly or prevent him from gaining access to 'Arrogate' and getting word to Kane through any connections he still has.” Limiting Jake Kane's access and influence throughout the U.S government was something Veronica felt wholly concerned about, if he or Wiedman knew someone in the right department they could expose 'Arrogate' with such ease, something that would have disastrous consequences.

 

“Wiedman.” Ben seemed to turn the name over in his mind, eyes narrowed in thought as he switched down gears, preparing to overtake a pair of semi's that currently blocked two of the three lanes with being neck to neck. “Alright, I'll see what I can do, perhaps using that direct line to Mueller would be a good first step, and a decent way of informing him that 'Arrogate' is underway, I'll see what he has to say about him.”

 

Piper broke the silence that had enfolded the car, with Neptune so close Veronica could feel the tension in her gut, her mind anxious for what was waiting for them in her hometown. Only her friends input may have broken her trance, but it only exasperated her unease as the SUV continued down the freeway. “That's the sign for Aliso Beach park, no more than a few minutes and we cross the boundaries between Laguna Beach and Neptune.”

 

“Well here we go, I only hope Dava hasn't driven Hawthorne to insanity, last thing I heard before we left was her asking about his preferences of latex.”

 

“Poor bastard.” Veronica snorted loudly, leading to a pair of humorous frowns as both Ben and Piper began to chuckle at her unusual outburst. Veronica meanwhile was grateful as the tension eased from her friends perfectly timed dry response, she breathed out heavily letting herself calm down at the realisation of having two people she trusted so instinctively at her side.

 

“Alright, we are to reach the Brigantine safehouse and unload are gear there before going over the details. Veronica, are you clear on the plan from here on out?”

 

“Yeh, I'm to make contact with my dad privately and bring him under the fold, once that’s done I am to make my presence known publicly, meeting close friends, learning about Neptune as it is now and have a scout around town. By Friday I should have unlocked and cleared out Mars investigations and let the word out that its being reopened by a pair of ex-FBI agents, from there, over the weekend I'll try and reach out to some old contacts and test the waters.” She didn’t need to bring up the fact that she was equally terrified of who she might encounter over the next few days, Neptune was by no means a huge town.

 

“Good, meanwhile Piper and I will be going over the operational reports from Hadley's surveillance unit and settle ourselves in for the next couple weeks in the safehouse, we will debrief the tactical team and start doing some preliminary reconnaissance of the incorporated sections of town. Will your father be willing to put you and Dava up for the time being?”

 

“Not a problem, my dad's never been one to refuse me. He'll either be too furious and concerned with the idea of 'Arrogate', or overwhelmed with joy to have his only daughter home, to deny me. As of Monday, we will work on furnishing the office and get some property set up for myself and Dava, likely through renting.” She hadn’t ruled out contacting a real estate agent either, with the amount of time expected for 'Arrogate' to take, she knew she would be based in Neptune for a long time, and putting down some roots somewhere perhaps wasn’t a bad idea considering she had now hit thirty.

 

“Alright Veronica, well Ben handles the logistics and deals with the Brigantine team, I will start vetting the list you gave me of potential sources we can use within Neptune, after that I will stay incognito until my contract at the Bureau is falsely terminated sometime over the next fortnight.” One part of the plan she hated, it was clever to have Mars Investigations slowly expand rather than just reopening all of a sudden with five employees, but it meant to work together they had to rely on phone and skype calls for the first six months. _Not ideal, but then what is these days with the FBI._

 

“Keep in mind that it will take a while for Ben, Hawthorne and I to be able to join Mars Investigations openly without raising suspicions. We estimate about six months broken up with each of us slowly approaching you to not rouse any scepticism about the validity of the business.”

 

“I know, but you will be mainly based at Brigantine until then.” At least the FBI outpost was well equipped to intervene if things went wrong, in the case of 'Arrogate' being exposed, the twelve man tactical team stationed there had orders to collect the Mars family, the Fennell's and the rest of the taskforce and expedite them out of Neptune at their first opportunity, it was a reassuring safeguard considering everything that could go wrong.

 

“Correct, Piper will be the first to join you, followed by Hawthorne and then I will finally approach you openly about five to six months down the line.” She could only hope Ben found a neutral ground for the team to meet without suspicion, somewhere inconspicuous but safe where they could relax and chat without fear of exposure that wasn’t an FBI safehouse.

 

“That's along-time to keep a low profile.” Six months separate from most of his team during the day would be more than stressful for such a hands on agent, Ben wasn’t noted as being less than pro-active and preferred field work compared to riding a desk given by how sullen and uptight he got when it came to writing up paperwork after an op'.

 

“I'll be fine. Ok, anything else to discuss? As that looks like Neptune High on our left.” Veronica remained fixed on the open planned buildings, catching sight of the familiar pirate pride flag as it hung proudly in the night sky, illuminated by the moon as a taunting ghost from her past, reminding her of all the pain and hardship she'd endured on those grounds and how that school was a major catalyst in her life.

 

“We are less than five minutes from Brigantine road, I think we're good.” Swallowing heavily, she dragged her gaze away, trying not to consider jut how affected she was by being back in Neptune.

 

“Veronica what about… your boyfriend?” She hadn’t even considered that he hardly understood how hard it was for her to do this, but she was glad for his support and willingness, despite his lack of intuition when it came to her, as long as she had known him, she always seemed to think he saw her as someone else. _That's ridiculous Veronica come on..._

 

“Yeh… I imagine you've kept the details sparse?” Ben's words were hesitant but clipped, still clearly uncomfortable talking about her personal life, something the pair had refused to elaborate on, for all she knew Ben had his own relationship, but even if he had, the annoyance and anger that she caught in his eyes when ever the topic came up spoke volumes of what he was feeling.

 

“As far as he is aware, I'm working on a FBI long-term sting operation. I told him that it may-be that I end up staying on the West Coast, maybe even in Neptune, he's accepted it and is more than happy to come back. He's more than content to reconnect with my old friends Wallace and Mac, so it wont be a problem.” She had still been a little confused as to just how eager he had been to revisit Neptune, as if it were some great and happy place full of fond memories. _Maybe he remembered it differently to me?_

 

“How long did you say you guys have been dating?” She steeled herself for the outburst she knew was coming, though it didn’t lessen the blow or prevent the irritation of it.

 

“Uhh… about seven months.”

 

She almost flinched at the incredulity in his voice, laced with both disapproval, and disbelief.“Seven months? You only moved in together to afford a decent place back in New York, you told me that just yesterday. But in just seven months? And he's actually doing this knowing your going undercover for an extended period?

 

“Well done Ben, anything else you want to a parrot back at me today. Remember that I asked for a Tacos Villa Corona Burrito for lunch yesterday?” She couldn’t help her defensive sarcastic tone as It came instinctively, but the derisive pitch of her voice was perhaps a little over the top.

 

“Come on Veronica, seven months, and he's willing to move across the entire country for you? Just up his entire life at your word, I thought you'd been together at least a year?” Ben cajoled seriously, looking almost 'worried' as she stared at him.

 

“I think its sweet, it shows a certain level of commitment that you don’t see in guys today.” She audibly relaxed with a sigh as Piper chimed in.

 

“Piper, can you really say you'd feel comfortable with that serious a relationship after just seven months?” She almost wanted to throttle Ben as a surge of anger filled the forefront of her mind, _how dare he try and turn Piper against me, just to prove his point._

 

“Its not something Piper has to worry about, its my personal life Ben, so my choice.”She bit of with a hostile glare.

 

“Alright Veronica fine... When are we meeting him then?” Ignoring the cold words, she spoke quietly, tampering down her rapidly building anger at Ben's disapproval and disappointment in her relationship, despite the surprising her hurt she felt at his clearly low opinion.

 

“I'm not sure... I don’t want him getting caught up in my work, his flight arrives on the fourteenth alongside most of our things. I only hope my dad will be willing to deal with us if I cant set up somewhere to stay in the next couple weeks. I'm don’t think having you lot around him will be for the best.” Not that she was ashamed of her colleagues, but they had a propensity to pry, and that was something she wanted to avoid for as long as possible or until her relationship was on more solid ground.

 

“Veronica! I _have_ to meet the guy who's won your heart.” She couldn’t help but chuckle at the secret romantic in Piper peeking out, for all her aloof manner and appearance, she was an incredibly passionate woman underneath her masks. “It will make a nice change from the last guy, I'm sure.” Though she almost didn’t hear friends muttered words, she was inclined to agree, but that wasn’t something she wanted to linger on.

 

“He hasn’t won my heart Piper, honestly. We're still working things out, taking things slow, you know.” She spoke honestly, it wasn’t love, she understood that intrinsically, but there was a gentle burning flame, something akin to a slow burning candle and similar to the warmth of the first boy she loved.  
  
“Like moving to the other side of the country slow?” She was snapped out her musings at the petulant, mocking inflection of Ben's words, though he was refusing to look at her she could see him shift uncomfortably at her icy glare.

 

“No, we're just keeping things simple and uncomplicated, the fact we are moving has no bearing on that.” She hated taking such an in depth look into her personal life, she could still remember the words of how ' _if you dig deep enough…',_ She didn’t need to finish that sentence, she understood today how her always searching for the deep dark secrets were why her relationships always fell to pieces, in trying to protect herself from getting hurt she did so anyway by pushing people away. She had vowed not to do it this time.

 

“So no chance of wedding bells soon?” She almost lurched at the question, glancing back with wide terrified eyes before relaxing sightly at the humorous glint in Piper's eyes.

 

“Hello, its me we are talking about, I've already said. Marriage isn’t for me.” She wringed her hands nervously, hoping that no one would press any further, the fact she tried to make the exception for one man and been torched brutally for it, meant marriage was never going to be on the table. She always made that clear from the start.

 

“You said that last time… Well anyway, I hope he's a decent guy. You deserve someone like that after everything.” Ignoring her friends murmured words before smiling at her more hopeful expression, Veronica turned back to catch sight of where Luigi's was supposed to be, he heart dropped at the sight of the boarded windows and thick crimson graffiti scrawled across the whitewashed walls.

 

“He is, I'm happy…. And that's taken a while.” She plastered on a smile and beamed at Piper despite having her first taste of Neptune 2017. _And bitter it is._

 

“Right. This is it. Brigatine Road.” She glanced left keeping an eye on the increasingly decaying homes split amongst each other, some were clearly uninhabited and she was more than a little suspicious at the lack of sale signs and their downtrodden condition. _Why would someone just abandon them all together, or does the owner not care about reselling?_

 

“Dava and Hawethorne are just behind us… and 25252, there it is. Zipcode is 90902, so this is the poorer district then. Could be worse.” Despite the large amount of derelict trash and rublle scattered across the pavements and the empty houses, the street was relatively well maintained, with each of the properties secluded within high tapered walls of worn brick that had been hastily coated with thicker magnolia paint that only highlighted the bright green moss growing atop the stonework.

 

“Southside and the 01 and 00 zipcodes are the really run down Ben, the 02 basically accounts for what amounts as the middle class in Neptune.” Around them was a combination of semi-detached houses and single villas that were separated by thick stone walls, creating a series of sheltered properties hidden under a thick overgrowth of palms and elms that lined the street.

 

“You mean the poor people that can afford houses with working roofs?” Piper was studying the smaller townhouses at the end of street, their frames stripped of tiles exposing the rotted beams of wood like skeletal remains.

 

“Yeh, exactly.” Veronica murmured, keeping an eye on the street as she searched for any sign of life.

 

“Where is everyone?” Both Piper and Ben were casting curious glances to the ends of the road, frowning at the sheer stillness of the area.

 

“Work...”

 

“Its… 9:57pm on a Wednesday, not exactly the average 9-5.” She unbuckled her seatbelt slowly, throwing open the door to follow Ben as he stepped out, and pausing as her feet hit the tarmac.

 

She took a deep breath. Her lungs filled with the familiar scent of sea air combined with jeffrey pine trees, brickellbush and jasmine. All plants that she associated with Neptune's summer evenings. She felt almost dizzy as she listened to the gentle crashing of waves several blocks from the road, the general lack of excessive traffic or voices. Compared to both New York and San Francisco, Neptune was almost eerily quiet. Something her mind didn’t seem to like after years of being within constant background noise of cities, she caught Ben eyeing her suspiciously before she flashed a reassuring smile.

 

“In Neptune your either a millionaire, or you work for a millionaire. The service industry is the largest source of work in town, maids, butlers, chefs, bar-staff, they all work long shifts, generally far into the evening and night when their wealthy bosses and patrons either come home from a day at the company office, or lounge around at one of the many clubs or parties within the centre of town.”

 

“So this is the sort of time where the poorer districts are at their quietest?” Veronica shrugged, edging her way towards the small intercom mounted on the exposed red brick of the rowhouse's boundary walls.

 

“That's how it was in my youth, the apartment building we lived in 'The Sunset Cliff' was basically devoid of anyone after six, and remained like that till nearly three in the morning some nights. With the way things are now, I guess its worse.” Ben placed himself opposite the intercom, hand on the pistol at his hip.

 

“Yeh.” He glanced around surreptitiously, looking almost angry at the state of the street and the lifestyle of its inhabitants.

 

He pressed the second of three buttons that identified the residents, before checking over his shoulder. “Yeh, what's up.”Veronica frowned as the telltale voice of a stoner responded on the intercom.

 

“Hey man, I got your supply.”

 

She threw a bewildered look to Ben who smirked in response, before tapping his nose and winking. “Wait for it.”

 

The solid metal security gate was unbolted with a firm hand before they were met by a pair of fully armed FBI SWAT officers, M4's already trained on their entry point. “At ease gentlemen.”

 

“Special Agent Hastings?” Veronica peered round the right pillar, catching sight of a short man tucked behind the shoulder of the right SWAT officer, he was waving them in as another two plain clothed agents brought up the rear of the rough stone path.

 

“Yeh, Agent Hadley I presume?” The man in question gently pushed down the tactical troopers rifle, pushing past him and offering his hand.

 

“Andrew Hadley, I'm the senior agent in charge of the Brigantine team.” Veronica studied him closely, Hadley stood only a couple inches taller than her, remaining dwarfed though by Ben's 6'1. Short buzzed dark hair contrasted well with a deep tanned skin, he was stocky with a barrel chest and an impressive build looking somewhat similar to a boxer.

 

“Ben Hastings, SAC for 'Arrogate.” He clasped the man's outreached arm tightly in a handshake, subtly studying him in the lowlight of the evening.

 

“Welcome to Neptune, and this is?” Ben glanced over his shoulder and smirked, drawing Veronica over as the two fully outfitted officers retreated back towards the main structure.

 

“Agent Veronica Mars.” She didn’t offer her hand, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the man eyes as they swept her body. She swept around him, taking careful note of the grounds hidden behind the high wall and thick canopy of leaves from the trees that filled the yard.

 

“Nice to me you too Agent Mars.” He trailed off quietly behind Veronica before turning back to Ben. “Let's get you squared away. Jenkins get the gate open, Schaefer guide their vehicles into the garage.”

 

“This is a surprisingly clandestine bolthole.” He looked impressed, but Veronica could see the defensive posture and tension in his frame, Ben didn’t feel comfortable here and Veronica didn’t blame him. Something was just off about Hadley.

 

“Town's full of them, older properties that have been taken over and renovated for privacy, gotta say either something in the water makes people paranoid here in Neptune, or there's a fuck load to hide behind high walls.”

 

To her left the younger agent Jenkins was dragging back the huge reinforced steel gate, pulling it free of the wall and rolling it back to bring the SUV's in. The road followed the edge of the reclining wall over ten metres, opening up into a small covered courtyard with half a dozen wide garages available for parking. Veronica darted her eyes to the main path that Hadley was gesturing Ben down, it twisted amongst the trees that had completely overgrown the grass with thick tangled roots that sat atop the surface. Hidden far behind the vegetation she could spot the outline of the main townhouse, a huge two story structure of beige plastered walls with terracotta tiles lining the roof.

 

She strode after the pair as they spoke amicably, deeply contrasting with the mistrust in their postures as they kept their distance from each other, hands hovering close to their hips and remaining in position to draw their side arms fast if need be. “Schaefer will get the trucks parked up and help get your gear unloaded, for the moment we are on lockdown after a damn close encounter with a PMC raid late last night in Staysail road, which is the next street over.”

 

“An actual plain sight raid, early evening?” The man hummed in affirmation, carefully avoiding a protruding root and nimble stepping over another.

 

“Yeh, these guys can be damn brazen. It's not as if the Sheriff's deputies are gonna challenge them, and they have permits for their assault weapons issued from the chief of police himself. They can only collar them really for trespassing, and that's if they can even catch them in the act and call in enough backup to handle them.”

 

“Your fucking shitting me...” Ben's disbelief was etched tightly in his features, and Veronica could say she wasn’t surprised, Ben only swore when honestly caught unaware or in shock, so she knew just how stunned he was. But currently she was actually rather angry, angry at her father of all people. _Why didn’t he tell me things like this are happening on the streets, just one bad confrontation and_ _someone’s going to die_ _. He just kept saying, Neptune's, Neptune Honey. Like that should just explain everything._

 

“'Fraid not… Two deputies in a patrol car aren’t gonna' do shit about six guys in kevlar with automatic rifles and armoured vehicles. And as soon as they’re back across the incorporated boundaries, they’re the PD's responsibility, Sheriff's department has no jurisdiction after that.” She had to hold back a bark of disbelieving laughter, armed mercenaries touring around the streets abducting people, in a town of the United States. If someone told her that, that actually happens, she would have laughed them out the room or explain to them they must be confusing it with a third world country like Sierra Leone.

 

“Who'd they abduct?”

 

“According to a local sheriffs informant, some two-bit gun runner working out of an abandoned canning factory over at Los Mares in Southside.”

 

“How the hell is an arms dealer related to Ironback?” She tried to form a connection, doubtful that they would need to run guns for cash, their work in Neptune alone must be substantial enough already.

 

“No clue, I starting to think maybe they're smuggling contraband... Or at least something over the border for someone when they’re en route back from completing their operations.” _Moving illegals across the border for cash…doubtful. That folder that detailed a human trafficking ring including a suspected leader in Southside,_ _the one_ _at the first briefing in LA. They could be connected? Did they pick up the wrong guy? But what’s their interest in all that?_

 

“Operations? What?” _Operations over the border?_

 

“Yeh, the have some pretty lucrative contracts for personal security for some officials or sumin' down there. Rumour has it someone actually has them abducting people down in Mexicali while they're there. We've been here nearly a month and have witnessed four separate convoys in a three week period roll through town, though fuck knows to where, and why they would be carrying prisoners I don’t know.” _Could they be connected to the Cartels? What would Robert Tul_ _er_ _gain by working with either the Sinloa or Los Zetas? Or are they_ _actually_ _enemies?_

 

“These whispers, where are they coming from?”

 

“Apparently its some minor chatter we picked up a couple'a PCH'ers we managed to tap on their way back from Tijuana, they were collecting from their dealers down their and got some wild tales of American mercenaries scouring Santa Isabela for someone.” _Santa Isabela is a known Sinloa stronghold, question is are the Ironback contractors fighting against them, or with them?_

 

“Have you had it confirmed?” She was almost taken aback at the sudden venomous visage that Hadley's face warped into when the last words left Ben's mouth, the shorter man surging forward with a decisive jab of his finger to Ben's chest as he basically snarled at him.

 

“Do I look like a fucking miracle worker?” Ben remained stoic in the face of the man's anger, taking a deep breath and letting him rant without encouraging him any further. “I'm stretched to my limits here, we just don’t have the time or ability to chase up leads like this. We keep an eye of the Sheriff and his deputies, make note of any suspicious activity we can relate to Sinloa and keep the tac team prepped. That's our job. Intelligence is yours!”

 

“All right, all right! Don't need to bite my fucking head off, sheesh. Something else for us to look into then, its not a problem. I wasn't insinuating that you needed too, just wanted to know if anyone up top had any additional information on it.” Hadley though he remained taught and on edge, his eyes seemed to soften, losing the hardness and vitriol from before and deflated slightly.

  
“Right.” He rubbed his jaw slowly, seeming to contemplate something but Veronica was wary of the hand resting on his side-arm. _Why the hell is he so tense?_ “Look, all I know, those trucks definitely return with more people in them, then when they come through on the way down. Take it as it is.” Ben sat back on his hips and crossed his arms, slowly shaking his head as Hadley looked on.

 

“We cant confirm that they aren’t just picking up extra patrols?”

 

“Na, I only got that and put the info from the bugs together, as I said, its all speculation so far.” Nodding in understanding, Ben rolled out his shoulders and relaxed, leading to Hadley finally calming down.

  
“Alright, thanks Hadley.”

 

“Yeh, yeh. Right I'm gonna go brief the guys so we can have a joint meeting in the morning, you get your team settled in and let me know what time you want to have a chat.” He twisted round abruptly, striding purposefully back towards the safe-house with quick steps.

 

“Will do.” Though Veronica wasn’t sure Hadley heard Ben, she could see the agent – Schaeffer – give a quick nod of understanding before trailing off towards the garage. She turned back to see Ben throw a questioning look to her, glancing to the SUV Piper was driving through the gate and then back to Veronica.“So thoughts?”

 

“I don't like it. Definitely don't like Hadley, but that's my problem. But he got a little tense as soon as you mentioned checking in with Farrogate, I have a feeling he may-be hiding something from his superior, though whether that concerns us I don’t know. But that stuff about Ironback though, that’s definitely not good, if true…” Waving her to follow, Veronica met came to his side as the pair slowly manoeuvred down the road, after Dava and Hawthorne drove the final vehicle through the gate before Jenkins sealed it with a huge deadlock bar across the latch.

 

“Yeh, chilling. Let's hope its just hearsay, things are complex enough here as it is. As for Hadley, keep your distance, I'll take care of him. We should get everyone together and get some sleep.” Giving a quick clasp of the shoulder in acknowledgement, she passed Ben before pausing as she Jenkins, Schaeffer and Hadley speaking quietly by the main entrance to the house, they were quiet but obviously heated and continued to dart looks over to Veronica and Ben, seeming to be worried about them overhearing.

 

“You feel it too?” She glanced over her shoulder as she spoke while Ben came back to her side, staring directly at the trio who seemed to falter and retreat back inside the building.

 

“Yeh, some things off about this place, but Associate Deputy Director Farrogate, who set up this unit from within Phoenix ad sent them over, he ensured me we could trust them fully.” She grimaced slightly, feeling more than a little apprehensive.

 

“So just stay alert?” He breathed out sharply and gave a worried nod.

 

“Damn straight.” He reached round and guided her by the waist to the path, checking his surroundings before releasing her and gesturing to the building. “Well, shall we?”

  
“Let's.” She stepped onto the flagstones leading to the house, keeping her eyes pealed before the pair veered off towards the garage, carefully skirting the structure under the hawk like gazes of the SWAT officers on the balcony above.


	6. "And You Feel like you Feelin' Now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another slightly shorter chapter, mainly expanding on Neptune itself. Its been damned hard to find any relevant information on the geography and even less on actual locations within it. So here's my crack at it.

April 7th 2017

5:11am

Brigantine Safehouse, 02 Zipcode, Neptune

 

Easing herself out of the single platform bed with long thorough stretch of her back, Veronica rubbed her eyes voraciously, trying in vain to sweep away the last vestiges of sleep and make a start to the day. Her night had been stressful and sleep had been uncooperative with her brain refusing to shut down, instead thought upon thought crossed her exhausted mind every moment she tried to silence them, so many questions, so many changes to consider.

 

After unloading their equipment and stowing all their gear in a single common room, the team had managed to grab a pair of the tactical officers from one of the rec-rooms, extraditing them away from any of Hadley's team to get an unbiased picture without being interrupted. Suffice to say, they had grilled them hard for the next thirty minutes on everything from local landmarks, geography and key services to recent rumours, sightings and gossip. It had been enlightening, the picture they painted of modern Neptune was so far removed from the general consensus on both the internet and advertisements, so much so that it had led to the entire team having to rethink several methods of approach to working within the towns limits.

 

The first was the way the incorporated sections of town were divided from the remaining zipcodes, dense layers of what one could call 'fortifications' separated the towns wealthier areas from their poorer neighbours by way of heavy duty security fencing, reinforced stone walls, regular police patrols, checkpoints at key entrances and even a fully armed response team. One that had access to both helicopters and unbelievably, a pair of Oshkosh L-ATVs, the militaries replacement to the famed 'Humvee'. She had been left reeling at the implication that not only did the Neptune police department have a vast pool of manpower, effectively forming a small army, but now they were equipped like one as well, with the latest in firearms and body armour available for their use whenever deemed necessary.

 

Apparently access to the incorporated zones was through gated checkpoints monitoring both vehicle and foot traffic at designated guard-posts, they were the only entry points into what was essentially a town within a town. The excessive use of metal detectors, guard dogs and the controversial process of 'stop and frisk' meant that the police completely controlled all entrances to the enclave, and apparently they didn’t hesitate to turn away individuals they were suspicious off. Even worse than that, there was a certain dispute between the sheriffs department and the local pd over the increasing number of accusations relating to planting evidence, more than a few arrests have been made of individuals after the discovery of drugs or weapons that they have sworn not have been carrying. Ben seemed to note that perhaps it was a process used to apprehend certain people that the local pd wanted a 'chat' with, seeing it as possibly a less suspicious way than just arresting and detaining them on suspicion without showing proper cause.

 

The other major consideration to make was that once outside the gates of central Neptune, you were in a vastly divergent world. Where the incorporated citizens had CCTV monitored streets, a distinct police presence at all times of day, and access to private security at your beck and call, life on the outskirts was very different. Her fathers sheriffs department was spread thin, with thirty six qualified deputies monitoring a population close to eleven thousand, a population that included three armed gangs, a pair of violent crime families and an assortment of rogue 'criminal enterprises', as such it was no easy task.

 

Neptune's outskirts were more seen as being more dangerous than some of New York's most violent neighborhoods according to one officer, and his talk with Ben had been both interesting and unsettling in some ways.

* * *

 

 

 

_**10:12pm – Last Night** _

 

“ _So when you say the outskirts, what exactly do you mean?” Ben had lain reclined in the central sofa as he led the informal discussion with the two FBI SOU officers, Fletcher and Alves, both of whom had sat to his left chatting amicably over a round of beers._

 

_Veronica and Piper had remained aware of the conversation, listening closely but continuing to run over their cover stories from their position opposite Fletcher and Alves on the sectional couch. The group were currently sequestered on the second floor lounge, a rather spartan room of cheap laminated wooden flooring, fading magnolia painted walls, a dozen adjustable LED lights with a single cracked bay window that remained hidden behind a thick blackout blind. The only furniture including three brand new leather sofas, a flatscreen mounted on an old supply crate and a jury rigged freeview box, it was very basic in home comforts, but for a safehouse it sufficed._

 

“ _Basically, the zipcodes outside the incorporated zones are known locally as the 'outskirts', obviously because they **completely** surround the incorporated districts on all sides.” Fletcher had been the most enthusiastic to help, sharing his somewhat limited knowledge of the local area, Alves though, he'd been more reluctant, but he'd explained it was only because he hadn’t taken the time to explore Neptune, due to his time studying for a program management position with the SOU (SWAT operations unit) back in Phoenix._

 

“ _Right, so that includes the zipcodes 00,01,02,11,12 and 13.” Fletcher nodded quickly, taking a sip of his Budweiser before listing off their common names with his fingers._

 

“ _Yeh, that's right. You've got Southside, that's the 00 where most of the Mexican population are based, that's **damn** violent there, clashes between the PCH'ers and Bloods from Oceanside get bloody, often. Got a lot of Meth and Coke that flows out of the Fitzpatrick crime family from their bar the River Styx over in the Capistrano Straight and I don't actually know if the PCH'ers are part of that but...” He trailed off with a shrug as Ben sat back, deep in contemplation._

 

“ _So that's the most dangerous zipcode out of the six outside the incorporated area?” Fletcher seemed to hesitate a moment, tilting his head to the side before his partner Alves cut in decisively._

 

“ _Its probably the most openly violent, note I say 'openly'. But the Capistrano straight, that’s like crime central in Neptune, now **that’s** the most dangerous area as it has little to no police on the streets, people rely on paying for protection from the local family enforcers to stay safe. The whole organized underworld is based out of there, hence why a lot of locals call it Tartarus, as both the 'Fighting Fitzpatricks' and the 'Milanos' are trapped there due to the heavier law enforcement presence in Ortega around Hearst College and the suburbs, and the PCH'er controlled Southside halting any expansion west.” Piper chimed in at that moment, though still focused on her laptop as she spoke._

 

“ _Tartarus… how fitting. If one can see the local crime families as the Titans of old from Greek mythology.” Veronica and Ben shared a conspiratorial smirk at their co-workers cryptically casual input and the sheer bewilderment on the two tac team officers faces._

 

“ _Moving on, the Milanos? We don’t have any information on them?” Ben indicated to the list of sub-factions in his notes._

 

“ _Understandable, we didn’t know they existed either until Hadley ran a joint-team briefing on them. Their an offshoot of the Dragna family and the current head here in Neptune is none other than Peter Milano's son.”Ben seemed to freeze a moment, before scrambling through his things to grab his laptop._

 

“ _The Dragna family, shit. That's the Los Angeles Mafia.”_

_  
“Yeh, but they aren’t anywhere within the same league, they're a pretty low profile bunch, they control the only casino in town, the Siren. My guess is that they mainly launder petty cash and counterfeiting out of it, but I did hear Hadley mention loan shark services, but I don't know much else about it .” Veronica narrowed her eyes, locking on to Fletcher as she caught an uncomfortable twitch in his movements._

 

“ _You said Hadley briefed you on them? What's his interest?” Fletcher shook his head, shrugging lightly._

 

“ _Not a clue, it was in the first week after we had just finished our recon assessment of the town, standard procedure dictates that we revise and memorise the local area to our best ability so if we are called in to action we have a level of familiarity when on the move.” Ignoring the fact that the man was overly nervous and seem to shift away from her intense gaze, leading her to assume he was withholding something, she decided to ease off, but made considerations on where to get more information on Hadley._

 

“ _Good to know.”Veronica dead-panned, throwing a thumb over her shoulder and repeating herself slowly. “What's his interest?”_

 

“ _As I said we can't really say, he just briefed us on their activities and spoke of keeping a close eye on them. Told us defensive measures only when in immediate danger, other from that to avoid engagement at all costs.”_

 

“ _You didn’t think that odd?”_

 

“ _Not particularly. He's the SAC, we just follow orders.”_

 

“ _Alright, back on topic. So if Southside is PCH'er territory, the Capistrano Straight belongs to the Fitzpatricks and Milanos. Where are the local 'Bloods' gang operating from?”Ben had sat forward and was now focused on Fletcher who was showing a much more cooperative attitude than his colleague, despite his previous deception._

 

“ _The 01 Zipcode, known as Oceanside encompasses Ocean Beach, the Neptune Boardwalk, the Marina, the Waterfront entertainment district and the Park Lantern housing estate.” He took a sip of his beer, clearly planning out his next words._

 

“ _The 'Bloods', who as far as the surveillance team can ascertain, are headed by a man known as Dwayne Walker. I heard from a guy over in Hadley's team that he is some sort of blood brother to Percy Hamilton, a member of the town council.” Veronica paused her typing, glancing up to see the two SWAT officers sharing a silent conversation before Ben cut in, putting it to an end._

 

“ _We can actually confirm that, a recent informant for the ATF notes that Percy Hamilton is linked to Dwayne Walker through previous association during Hamilton’s youth, he's a person of interest in a double homicide over in Compton. They believe he smuggled a crate of stolen Berreta M9's to the 'Bloods' branch in LA, but evidence was circumstantial so the case was dropped.” Both men shot him wide eyed looks, before they nodded simultaneously, sitting back in resignation at learning the truth of just how connected Percy Hamilton was._

 

“ _Shit… Anyway Walker runs his gang out of the Kollas nightclub on the 22 nd, right up on the Waterfront. Place is rife with Cocaine and Amphetamines, most of which comes down from LA, cant say by what means, but it definitely isn’t from the Fitzpatricks.” Veronica sighed silently, cursing the fact that yet another drug pipeline and one not related to the Cartels was operating in town._

 

“ _You know this from?”_

 

“ _Say what you like about Hadley, he keeps our team well informed on what we need to know, but anything outside that is left to his own men.” She still couldn’t shake the unease she had about Hadley, the investigator in her was crying out to look into him, and first chance she got for a secure network she was looking up his personal file._

 

“ _Right, and what do you know of the 'Bloods'?_

 

“ _Can't say much, as I said we have been briefed on Neptune and have done our own reconnaissance, but we aren't surveillance specialists, its only the basics.”_

 

“ _Which asks the question, why us and not a couple of Hadley's guys?” She could see Ben had already prepared an answer as he lied smoothly, giving nothing away as he sat cool and collected._

 

“ _You two were just the first pair we could grab, things are moving so quick that we wanted a basic run through, we can learn the details further down the line, for now, getting a general sense and idea of Neptune is our first goal.” **It has nothing to do with the fact that Hadley chewed Ben's head off at first mention of something outside his current task of watching dad,** **leading to an overall suspicion of him and his team.**_

 

“ _Right, anyway Oceanside has a large population of 09'er kids that flood out of the incorporated zone to surf, club and drink, you should be aware that to the locals from the outskirts, anyone from within central Neptune is known as an 09'er. Its synonymous with citizens from that part of town now, regardless of the zipcode they come from. Areas pretty quiet in general and the 'Bloods' aren’t a large gang, so its a big mixing pot of different classes without the underlying tension of gang warfare, probably the best area to garner local information and find informants to hire.” So at least some parts of Neptune's outskirts weren’t death zones, though on the drive down when Piper accessed NamU's for missing persons reports in Neptune, she had been flooded with over three hundred responses ranging over two decades within the town alone, so perhaps many murders were simply unrecorded._

 

“ _The Sheriffs department operates the police patrols there?”_

 

“ _In a way, just like the 02 zipcode, the local pd have an unspoken agreement to patrol the area alongside the sheriffs deputies, even though its outside their jurisdiction.” So when the rich are at threat, Lamb has no problem intervening, but anyone from outside those gates are on their own. She couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride at knowing her dad was doing his best to try and change that, despite the losing battle he was fighting._

_  
“Because of the large numbers of 09'er citizens that venture into them?”_

 

“ _Yeh, as I said, violent crime like murder is virtually non-existent within here and Oceanside-”Veronica couldn’t help but cut in, unwilling to not point out how ridiculous that statement was._

 

“ _Except when a rogue PMC launches a full-force raid in open view of the public.”_

 

“ _That's… not a common occurrence. As far as I'm aware, and we've been here just over a fortnight, we have only seen or heard of Ironback pulling of that abduction on the street over to us. Apart from that, they're pretty incognito as far as I'm aware.” She had to concede that the tactical team wouldn’t keep up to date on information regarding anything outside their task of protecting her father, but surely they understood just how insane it was for private contractors to be skirting the law as if they were in a third world country, not the U.S._

 

“ _Still a cause for concern.”_

 

“ _Nothing we can do about it, we aren't tasked to deal with them.”_

 

“ _You said the local PD operates here in the 02 district, which is known as Monarch Cliffs?” Monarch Cliffs had been her home for nearly four years, the catalyst being her own mother burning down the family home when drunk after her father lost his job as sheriff during her mid-teens._

 

“ _Yeh it includes-” Veronica cut in without thinking, rattling off the familiar places of her youth._

 

“ _The local school Neptune High, Dog Beach and Thousand Steps Beach.”_

 

“ _Care to explain how you already know that? I thought you were clueless on the town?” She shook her head imperceptibly, glancing to the blacked out window._

 

“ _I used to live here...” She murmured quietly in an almost despondent tone._

 

“ _So what the hell has the past twenty minutes been?” Both Fletcher and Alves looked furious, as if they have pulled some great ploy of deceit to gain information._

 

“ _Veronica used to live here, emphasis on **used**. Alot has changed.” Ben cut in as they both rose in anger, before pausing for a moment and sitting back down._

 

“ _You missed out Power Plant anyway.” She furrowed her brow, racking her mind for what they meant, only coming up with one possible idea._

 

“ _The old gas power station?”_

 

“ _Yeah, its a converted nightclub now, main dance floors where the damn turbines used to be, further down in the sub-basement is some kind of event room, not sure what for, but it takes place in the old furnace. Place is packed, usually with students from both high schools using fake I. D’s and passports.” She kept quiet, slowly considering what could possible be happening on the lower floors, but decided to let it rest, they didn't seem concerned with it._

 

“ _Any particular issues up there? Its pretty remote but you said the 02 district has a large deputies presence.”_

 

“ _It does, but no, not as far as we're aware. Powerplant is pretty innocent, bar the underage drinking scene, its just something to keep in mind.”_

 

“ _We will.” Ben acknowledged with a nod, noting down the last few minutes of details before looking back up as Fletcher carried on._

 

“ _Right… Anyway with the 09'ers without a school within their little kingdom, their children all attend Neptune High alongside most of the kids from Oceanside, some of Southside and here in Monarch Heights. The rest are students at Pan High on the opposite edge of town, few miles down the road from Hearst College in Ortega.” **Hearst, god was it really over ten years ago?**_

_  
“So the Neptune PD sends bodies over to almost 'guard' the 09'er kids from any potential violence and crime.” Veronica chuckled bitterly as Ben spoke, still wondering how Neptune had really fallen so far, even with people like her father trying to save it._

 

“ _Yeh alongside the schools local security and a shit load of private bodyguards and rivers for the richest kids. Honestly Neptune High is probably better protected than the Marine Base, Camp Pendleton, just down the road from here.” Schaefer seemed far from surprised, clearly even the short time and experience he had in Neptune had already entrenched itself deeply, leaving him rather cynical and expectant of all the wrongs in Neptune as if they were just a normal fact of life._

 

“ _Gotta remember most of the kids at Neptune High will be the next generation of politicians and Industry figureheads, that’s a big investment for the richest families to protect, their name has to carry on somehow.” Veronica responded quietly, trying to help emphasise why Neptune was like this._

 

“ _Anyway, suffice to say here in the 02, which you may have noticed is the closest to a middle class you get in Neptune, is perfectly safe with the amount of law enforcement, even if its for the wrong reasons.”_

 

“ _So then according to my notes here the 11 zipcode that known as Lyon is the most connected part of Neptune.” Ben glanced over to his laptop, making a series of alterations as Veronica shut hers, focusing on what could be a series of important facts._

 

“ _Its the most seamless combination of seedy and luxurious. The main hospitality district, its the smallest zipcode in Neptune with only three actual businesses that provide accommodation.” **Three? I wonder if the Camelot still exists, probably. The motel probably shares the same feature of being resilient just like the cockroaches that inhabit it.**_

 

“ _It starts out rough on the very edge of town with the Camelot Hotel, place is a dump and seems to be a centre of prostitution and illicit affairs. Further in towards the centre is the French 'inspired' apartment motel Viridian, its a dire place, but very low key and privacy is basically guaranteed as they require no I.D to book. That's about it.” **Apartment motel? That would flourish in Neptune, considering enhanced privacy from the lack of constant staff checking rooms, its basically a temporary safehouse that guarantees discretion for the price. Perfect for professional criminals.**_

 

“ _Alves always seems to forget about the Neptune Grand, its backs on to the incorporated checkpoint meaning its surrounded by armed guards, but its still in Lyon. I'm guessing you know it well enough?” She wasn’t even going to consider the memories she had of that particular hotel, no matter how many promises she made not too avoid her feelings or past._

 

“ _I was intimately familiar with it before I left.” T **o think I must have spent over a couple hundred nights at that hotel, so many things I don't want to examine as they have to stay in the past.**_

 

“ _What? Alot of my P.I work in my youth revolved around there.” She wasn’t wrong, over a dozen stakeouts including hiring an array of hookers and tracking down an age old music mogul._

 

“ _P.I work? How long ago was it when you left Neptune?”She bit her tongue sharply, refusing to elaborate on her past to strangers._

 

“ _Doesn’t matter, all that’s left is Ridgemark.”She spoke quickly, hoping they would understand the change in subject, happy when Fletcher seemed to relent with a frown._

 

“ _Yeh, so finally Ridgemark is the 90912 district, not much to say. Its the second poorest area, basically houses anyone who cant afford to live in Monarch Cliffs and wont live in Southside due to racial tensions there. Has a small industrial estate and backs on to the Thomas.F Riley wilderness park, its quiet, pretty rural and there is little activity it terms of crime and corruption as far as we are aware.”Ben pursed his lips, finishing up his preliminary report before inquiring into the final area._

 

“ _And Ortegan?”_

 

“ _Nah, similar to Ridgemark. Small amount of decent housing, mainly includes Hearst and Pan High and a tiny section of student apartments. Not much else to up there.” He nodded tiredly, jotting down the last of his work and saving it before closing the lid and sitting back, finishing his beer with a content sigh._

 

“ _Seems like Neptune's an eclectic place to live.” He mused quietly, much to the officers agreement._

 

“ _Certainly doesn’t get boring.” Alves drawled, playing with the tip of his beer bottle._

 

“ _Either of you been inside the centre… you know through the gates to Shan'gri-la?”Piper added, startling the pair after remaining silent for so long._

 

“ _Nope, we stay well clear of central Neptune. There isn’t anything there to interest us, and nothing useful to our work.”Tapping her hand, Veronica nodded, inwarldy frustrated at the lack of information for the centre of town._

 

“ _Thought so… Alright, well we've had a long drive and I'm shot, thanks for the talk.” Both men rose quietly and shook Ben's offered hand, moving towards the door as he followed._

 

“ _Pleasure, anyway we better get some kip as well, we have the early perimeter patrol tomorrow.” They both gave a quick wave as Ben leant on the entrances frame as they left._

 

“ _Night.”_

* * *

 

 

Veronica drew back from her memories of last night to find herself staring aimlessly out the twin window of the women’s quarters, she twisted left to catch sight of Dava tucked deep into her bed, covers pulled taught over her busty frame in the shape of a fat grub swathed in cotton.

 

Snorting in amusement at her friends sleeping style, she briefly felt sorry for all the bed partners that had been forced to endure her ability to steal every last inch of fabric when she slept with someone. So Veronica slowly crept past the other two sleeping forms of Piper and a female agent from Hadley's team. _Avery?_ Making a strong attempt not to wake them.

 

She quickly darted into the en-suite bathroom and shut the door. Moving forward and leaning onto the mirror as she continued to force her boy to fully awaken, trying hard to shake of the exhaustions pressing on her bones after a poor six hours sleep. She glanced to the mirror, watching the grim bearing woman staring back at her.

 

Anxiety was pooling in her stomach as she stepped towards the shower.

 

Today was her first real day back in Neptune, and she had a lot to do.

 

 


	7. "And doin' things just to please your crowd"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is aimed more about moving the story forward to a degree, I have struggled to get the interaction right and can only hope it doesn't come across as too easy for Veronica to convince her friend. Thank you for all the comments, its great to see people taking an interest and are still curious as to all the mysteries I've got going so far. I only hope you aren't too disappointing by the upcoming revelations, trust me, it was hard enough to write myself but surprisingly it fits better than the previous idea.

 

April 7th 2017

5:58am

Brigantine Safehouse, 02 Zipcode, Neptune

 

Freshly showered and clothed, Veronica trailed down the stairs of the barren safehouse's entrance in silence. Stepping onto the thick carpet of dust and dirt that lay atop the floor, she ignored the compulsive need to grab one of the brushes standing against the arch of the doorway and clean it out and instead remained still. Now standing in the left entrance hall of the building, she glanced right, her gaze travelling through a pair of boundary walls that had been demolished to grant access throughout the entire structure.

 

Striding along the polished red brick floor, she observed her surroundings with interest, taking in the full size of the covert FBI headquarters of which most of 'Arrogate' would be launched from. The Brigantine safehouse itself was actually a trio of semi-detached townhouses that shared a huge multi gated garage that lay around the back of the structure. The three separate buildings had been knocked through at both the ground and first floors, with most of the rooms requisitioned as everything from sleeping quarters and workstations to even a fully equipped armoury. _Seems they are prepared for every eventuality here._

 

Dozens of deep green stacked supply crates lined the walls, containing everything from additional cables, servers and monitors to ammunition and flashbangs. The floor was littered with a complex tangle of thick cables and wires that riddled the entire ground floor, all converging on a single room where the entirety of the computers and surveillance equipment was gathered. Coming to a halt out side the makeshift CIC, and seeing Hadley chatting quietly with a pair of analysts, while he kept a close eye on his agents monitoring an array of screens, Veronica caught sight of images including the Sheriff's department, her fathers house, Neptune High and even Java the Hut. _Hmm... of all the businesses to have remained open._ She couldn’t help but dwell on the rundown carcass of Luigis that they had passed on their drive in, feeling the remorse of seeing such a significant place of her past now nothing more than a boarded up building that had been abandoned.

 

Breaking off from her stare, she skirted round the room and into the kitchen settling in to make breakfast and have her morning coffee, all the while telling herself she wasn’t avoiding leaving Brigantine to make a move into Neptune itself. Though the question remained, who to visit first?

There were so many people to look into, including Mac and Wallace she had no idea if Weevil was still in Neptune and what he was up to. Part of her was curious to look into Dick Casablancas, to see if he was at all associated from the father he had been estranged to in his time at college, r _elationships do change over time._ But the reluctance was strong, just in case it related to someone she wasn’t ready to deal with, though her brain did often repeat the question of whether she ever would be?

 

“Veronica? You alright there?” She glanced up from the dark steaming liquid of her coffee in a daze, seeing Ben standing over her looking concerned as if she had been stuck in a dream.

 

“Veronica?” He took a step forward as she broke her stare, shaking her head self-depreciatingly before giving a quick smile.

  
“Yeh, sorry. I'm not quite awake yet.” He tilted his head, the frown becoming more prominent as he studied her.

 

“You looked little lost, stuck in a dream or something.” She blew out a sharp breath, not wanting to explain to Ben of all people where her thoughts were at.

 

“Something like that… being in Neptune just has me on edge.” He nodded in understanding and she pushed down the sharp feeling of guilt for lying to him. _Its not like he would ever want to know of me_ _considering someone I left behind all those years ago._

 

“I know its a lot to take in, but your tougher than anyone I know, you can handle it.” Reaching across and squeezing his hand in thanks, she popped the last of her toast in her mouth and washed it down with her coffee as Ben prepared a bowl of porridge next to her.

 

“You given any thought of where you want to start?” She chuckled lowly, smirking in amusement as Ben gave her a knowing smile. _He knows want to reach out and start recruitment._

 

“You tell me, problem is you know the saying, 'risk comes from not knowing what your doing'. One wrong step or decision here, and its all over already.” He raised a sceptical eyebrow and crossed his arms in bemusement.

 

“That's a bit overexaggerated isn’t it?” She shrugged lightly, finishing her coffee while she considered her answer.

 

“Not really, if someone gets just the smallest idea that we are going to be running investigations into not only the local government, but some of the towns most influential figures, well… need I say more?” Ben's head ticked side to side, absorbing her words and thinking carefully on how to respond.

 

“Look, we are here primarily to deal with the cartels, yes?” She nodded slowly as he waited for her agreement. “So if the risk becomes to high risk in the matter of looking into the local corruption here, then we back off. Once Neptune is secured and the Cartels are dealt with in whatever resolution we get here, then the FBI can turn its sight to Neptune itself, we aren’t under any actual obligation to start working directly against the administration and authorities here. Ok?” Veronica felt a surge of relief at Ben's logical words, as determined as she was to free Neptune of the taint and divide that had developed in the town, ad knowing just how dangerous that goal was, it was reassuring to know they could take a step back at a moment when things felt too hot or were beginning to overwhelm them.

 

“When you put it like that.” He grinned as he quickly scoffed down the porridge, pushing aside the bowl and peeling banana as he spoke.

 

“Exactly, now in all seriousness, have you any idea where you we should take our first steps?” Taking a deep breath Veronica locked eyes with Ben.

 

“I want to approach Mac, let her know what we are doing here and make her an offer.”

 

“Very well, lets get started.”

 

* * *

 

 

7:11 Am

Alipaz Street, Monarch Cliffs,02 Zipcode, Neptune

 

On the short drive over to the house that three FBI agents now currently sat observing, Veronica had had a while to think over the details of her friends in Neptune, at least those that she still knew. Both Mac and Wallace lived in the 02 zipcode of Monarch Cliffs, though in substantially different accommodations. Whereas Mac currently resided in a beachfront bungalow only five minutes from her father's and Alicia's home, Wallace lived in a well furnished two bedroom apartment with his current 'belle', only a block from the incorporated zone gates.

 

Now sat outside the quaint Mackenzie homestead, Veronica felt the absolute dread that had pooled in her stomach at just the thought of dropping in nonchalantly on her friend, asking her to help bring down one of the largest Cartel networks in the world. _Nervousness doesn’t cover it…_ Her worst fear was Mac declining, having to hit her with a non-disclosure agreement and then keep her distance at all times, meanwhile finding a way to cover up why the pair had been forced sever their friendship, so as not to arouse suspicions.

 

She opened the car door with a firm hand and stepped onto the side walk, drawing herself up as Ben and Piper fell onto her flanks. “So this is the place eh?” She nodded silently as she walked the open path towards the single story home, taking in the carefully trimmed lawn and beautifully designed rockery that encompassed the left side of the yard. Taking both the steps in one go and striding across the wooden floorboards of the front porch, Veronica knocked twice with the stainless steel door knocker. Remaining fixed in place with sweaty palms and a burning sense of anxiety.

 

The door opened after a moment to reveal a befuddled Mac, her jaw wide open as she took in Veronica, Piper and Ben with complete bewilderment. “Veronica… What- Neptune, here?” She took a deep breath, before engulfing her friend in a strong hug whilst speaking into her shoulder. “What in the hell are you doing in Neptune?”

 

“We have a lot to discuss, can we come in?” Though all three of them were in plain clothes on Mac's porch, she still felt exposed with being out in public, especially with both Piper and Ben who were to all intents and purposes still in San Francisco according to the bureau records.

 

“Of course, I- you do know I have work at nine.” Veronica tilted her head and nodded as she subtly took in the details of Mac's home, as with all Neptune related things Mac had never spoken of anything regarding her life here, home included. But she knew how proud she was of her independence and having paid off all her college-loans, and of course her own house of which she actually owned.

 

Dark tones of teak coloured wood, magnolia painted walls with long burgundy curtains seemed the general style of both the living and dining rooms. It was warm an almost surprisingly masculine, only the more feminine touches of deep green throw pillows and French themed furniture including a chaise and the Parisian sofas. Of course she would be remiss not to point out the pricey Bang and Olsen soundsystem that was linked throughout the rooms, or the curved LED television that sat prominently in the corner. Mac was nothing if not a dedicated techhead.

 

“That's alright, we can be brief for now, just hear me out.” Mac paused a moment, smiling politely at both Ben and Piper with a glint of recognition.

 

“Great, but...” She frowned briefly before realisation clicked. “You obviously have a lot to say if you here for work.”

 

“Then let's get down to it.” Mac gestured the into an open Kitchen and sat them around a long marble topped island, placing her satchel and laptop down before placing her chin on her hands and gesturing Veronica to start.

 

The next hour passed quickly as Veronica recounted the everything after Mac had immediately agreed to non-disclosure, her eagerness to know the story left her a torrent of anguish, excitement and disbelief as Veronica spun the events that led her here to Neptune. Both Piper and Ben added their own input as the foursome developed a decent level of acquaintance after Mac began to put the pieces together, chatting amicably with both agents as they caught up, eager to understand how they each fitted uniquely in Veronica's life.

 

When Veronica explained the latest occurrences including Vincete's arrest by her father, his subsequent escape and retrieval by the Navy, the raid at Logan Heights, the establishment of 'Arrogate' and her return to Neptune. By the end Mac was enraptured by the story, quipping that it seemed more like an action novel than a real life series of events.

 

“So why exactly are you reaching out to me of all people?” Veronica shared an apprehensive look with Ben, taking a steady breath before speaking.

 

“We are to re-establish Mars Investigations as a cover story, obviously it gives us legitimacy when seen moving surveillance equipment throughout Neptune and begin running down leads. We have a team of five, with Dava Veil who you may remember, and another specialist in counter intelligence. But we need additional people to get a grip on the sheer amount of work we have here in Neptune.” Mac's eyes narrowed, her mind working fast before her face contorted into a grimace.

 

“You are aware I have a job at Kane Software, right?” Veronica nodded, sharing a particularly downcast look with Piper. “So are you trying to head-hunt me?”

 

“I… Look, I trust you, more than you probably know. I likely wouldn’t be here, hell, even in Neptune if my dad wasn’t the one in trouble, but this is serious. We are up against one of the largest criminal organizations in the world, and we have some very limited information and options on how to handle them.” Mac looked particularly flustered, running her hands through her cropped her in agitation.

 

“Right, right. Keith of course. Its just Veronica... your asking me to basically throw away my career, I… this is a lot to handle.” She swallowed nervously, reaching out to squeeze Mac's hand.

 

“I know, its not ideal and I don' t have any right to ask you for this, but we really need the help Mac. You are one of the best hackers I know, and someone who will have my back no matter what. That's pretty rare.” Ben cut in immediately afterwards, giving a reassuring smile.

 

“Miss Mackenzie-”

 

“Call me Mac please, god I hate it when people call me that.” He held up his hands in apology, giving a small smirk.

 

“Mac, the bureau will write you a full commendation and grant you whatever personal reference you require. Your career doesn’t have to suffer for this, I can make some calls and likely match your current wage with our budget and I promise to do what I can to make this as easy as possible for you.”

 

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms defensively, a glint of suspicion in her face.“Won't it be suspicious if I am still receiving a six figure wage while working at a re-established P.I office?”

 

“We'll put it in a separate account for you, something you can access when you feel its necessary by just letting me know.”

 

She nodded slowly, before she swallowed somewhat audibly and began to shift in discomfort. “This is dangerous… isn’t it?” She spoke hesitantly, glancingly to Veronica for both confirmation and support.

 

“Yes, I wont lie, the Cartels are ruthless and we are going up against some of their most dangerous players. They are more than involved throughout the entire Southwest and we are dedicated to stopping them”

 

“I had no idea they were so widespread?”

 

“Over two thirds of drug-related crime is related to the Mexican Cartels, their current profits are set to increase by half over the next five years if they continue on their current trend. The U.S government now considers them a possibly greater threat than the increasingly violent Islamic State.” Piper gave a reassuring smile, trying to relieve the anxiety and apprehension in Mac's expression.

 

“What would I be doing exactly?”

 

“Gathering and correlating data, hacking specific networks and personal computers, keeping our records and files safe and giving us the tech skills we need to operate effectively.” She relaxed to a degree after hearing out her role, no doubt pleased that she want expected to be in the field.

 

“Its a good role Mac, something I know you'd enjoy.”

 

She sighed tiredly, but gave a small smile. “So I would have to resign Kane Software?”

 

“Immediately, we have only so much time to put everything together as the first Cartel elements could reach Neptune any day soon, though they have shown some hesitance since Garcia's capture, but the interest is still there as Neptune is an incredible price in its current state.”

 

“And if I refuse?”

 

“Then we have to walk away and you and I will be forced to limit contact for the sake of implicating you in corrupting evidence, amongst other things.” She visibly stiffened as Veronica spoke, her face contorting into a downcast look of resignation.

 

“Great… not much of a choice.” She placed her hands in her lap, eyes intent of the Kane Software logo emblazoned on the back of her closed laptop.

 

“It was this or lie to your face every time I see you.” Veronica added, trying not to feel as if she hadn't backed her friend into a corner.

 

“I understand...” She glanced to the ceiling and muttered a prayer before looking to each of the FBI agents with a determined gaze. “Well bond, you can safely say you have your Q.”

 

9:41 Am

Palmera Road, Monarch Cliffs,02 Zipcode, Neptune

 

“Thank you Barry.” Mac hummed in agreement, nodding her head as she glanced towards the passing traffic. “No, that's quite alright. I will, alright, take care.” She rolled her eyes at Veronica, shaking her head in frustration as she mock yelled into the phone for her aide to 'shut up', “Thank you Barry. Bye.” She ended the call with a violent motion of her thumb, breathing out a deep sigh of relief.

 

“Well someone is rather taken with you.” She threw Veronica a glare from across the backseat, slamming her head back against the headrest in annoyance.

 

“Its not that… he's just so overly nice and eager to please. Anyway he will make sure no-one questions me going sick, although who actually knows you're in Neptune Veronica? Because I have to say, you aren't exactly one to remain incognito, despite your sleuthing ways.” Veronica grinned at Mac's inquisitive look, taking on a mock impression of being hurt.

 

“Are you saying I've lost some of my deviance and subtlety?” Her friend snorted at the last word, smirking in amusement with a huff.

 

“Subtlety? Your a lot of things Mars, but subtle just isn't one of them.” Veronica didn't deny her words but instead glared at Ben as he chimed in a childish quip of 'seconded', before turning back to Mac. “Now don't avoid the question, who knows your back?”

 

“Avoidance is Veronica's speciality.” Veronica threw her hands up in bother as Piper gave her an amused smile from the front seat, delivering a trio of indignant gazes to the other team members.

 

“What the hell is it with all of you today? Did I miss the memo on 'mocking Veronica' this morning?” The three simply burst into laughter and only grew louder as Veronica pouted, crossing her arms defensively and doing her best not to dwell of Piper's comment.

 

“And to answer your question Mac.” She blew out a sharp breath, her eyes focused on the traffic ahead. “Only the people in this car and the group at the safehouse know of me, bar that only the higher-ups that signed of the op'.”

 

“So your dad?”

 

“Has no clue I'm here.” She placed her hands in her lap, giving Mac a grimace that she returned.

 

“I wonder how that will go down?” She shrugged half-heartedly, not willing to even consider just how confused and angry her father would be at her return, _and that's not even considering the nature of it._

 

“Not well, we will likely approach him at the start of next week. For now our focus is getting you up to speed, that and settling in fully.” Mac seemed to tilt her head side to side for a moment, considering something before glancing to Ben with an unsure look.

 

“What about personal relationships?” Veronica bit her lip softly, pursing her brow before giving Mac an apologetic look.

 

“I hadn't even considered that, but I thought you and Eric had split fully?” Ignoring the two curious sets of eyes from the front, Mac shook her head and laughed.

  
“Oh we have Veronica, I told you that over three months ago. We haven't seen each other since.”

 

“Right… ah, of course, you are allowed to date freely on this Mac, personal relationships will help draw away suspicion as-” Mac cut her off with a low chuckle seeming more than amused at Veronica's assumption.

 

“I meant yours Mars, you can be really dense sometimes. But it's good to know I am able to date as I see fit, now how are you handling that?” She hesitated a moment, catching the way Ben's hands tightened on the steering wheel sharply.

 

“We… are keeping things simple and slow.” She licked her lips, desperate to keep things as peaceful as possible despite Ben's annoyance at discussing her relationship. “He and I will likely be staying with my dad until I can secure a flat or some other accommodation.”

 

“And he's fine with you being away working most nights?” Mac looked sceptical, leading to Veronica actually considering for the first time that she and her current beau would have very little time together, especially if he took the position at KTWV as their early morning presenter.

 

“Yeh, we'll make it work. As I said we aren't that serious yet.” Mac looked slightly shocked, her mouth parted in what looked like bewilderment.

 

“But you live together?” She was obviously baffled by the tone in her voice, causing Veronica to shift uneasily.

 

“Yeh, but that was financial reasons...housing is cheaper here”

  
“So does that mean you will be living separately?” She felt flustered now, her friends all looking at her with some concern.

  
“I… Well I need space. And its probably safer for him long-term.”

 

“Does he know this?” She sounded worried, _no more than worried. Perturbed._

 

“Of course.” She hated how unsure she sounded, her mind flailing to change the subject and avoid the topic all together. She hadn't even considered living together in Neptune, the only reason they currently shared a home in New York was simply rent prices.

 

“Veronica… he gave up his job, his friends _and_ travelled across the country to be with you, and your not sure about living together?” Mac had a warning in her voice, as if she were trying to prevent her doing something foolish.

 

“Its a big risk Mac, anyway he will want his space to hang-out with Wallace. I can just visit when I'm free, its not a big deal.” She turned away grasping for a new subject to end the tension in the car, she wasn't even going to consider the stunned expressions of Ben and Piper.

 

“So Mac we will spend tomorrow and Sunday getting you briefed, I have a few things to go over with you personally and we can get you settled into with the team. “Veronica blocked out the rest of the conversation while Ben spoke. She glanced to her phone, sending of a quick text asking a question she needed answered. _I need to deal with this now, anyway I will need all_ _t_ _he backup I can get_ _when it comes to confronting_ _dad._

 

 

April 10th 2017

7:33am

_Brigantine Safehouse, 02 Zipcode, Neptune_

 

“So what your saying is… your not really familiar with the centre of town?” Veronica glanced up as Mac seemed to pause, running her tongue along her teeth in consideration.

 

“I do to an extent.” Both Ben and Hawthorne were both chatting leisurely over breakfast as Mac was skirting through news of her tablet, but in the last five minutes the conversation had take a more work-orientated tone.

 

“An extent?” Ben frowned slightly. “You said your current office is within the 'Runway'?”

 

“Yes but if you consider where I live, its a fifteen minute drive to the gate. But once past that, its less than two to the R&D centre, the facility has everything from a gym, catering facilities and even even state of the art entertainment rooms. You don't really have a need to leave.” Veronica knew Mac was right, her experience within the incorporated zone was fairly limited from what she described. Though she knew where the main landmarks, town hall, the four Kane Software facilities and several of the restaurants. Her in depth knowledge was limited, as she had spent a surprisingly small amount of time based in their Neptune division's holdings.

  
“But surely you must know a fair amount of local information?” She shrugged, closing her tablet and setting it aside.

 

“I could point out a few places like the Shark stadium, maybe the 'Jardin Rouge'. But apart from being able to navigate around part of the business district, I can't really say I'm familiar with it.”

 

“Damn, alright.” Ben sat down, relenting his interrogation.

 

“Sorry, I worked alot out of Los Angeles in the last four years. My relationship with Eric Landon meant I spent maybe one in every four weeks back here, even then most of that was video conference. I've only taken up residence within Neptune fully in the last month, as I was in limbo about taking on a new project at Kane Software.” Ben and Mac shared a grin, leaving Veronica smiling at the quick friendship the pair were forming. Over the weekend the team had taken to Mac like bees to honey, eager to know not only parts of Veronica's younger years before 'San Fran', but also the capabilities she brought to their taskforce.

 

“And now your on the way out. You said your exit interview was the fifteenth?”

 

“Correct, then I’m free to join the crime fighting gang your putting together. Though I do hope its not like NCIS, I really don't want to be Abby Scuito. Too gothic for my taste.” Ben and Hawthorne shared an amused look as Veronica chimed in.

 

“Back in Highschool you rocked the purple streaks and black tees, just a little more eclectic makeup and you could manage just fine.”

 

“Your one to talk Bond, combat boots and a skirt. Your own style of good girl gone bad.” She threw a haughty glare to Mac, trying and failing to shut her up.

 

“Now that's something I'd like to see.” Veronica screwed up her eyes, cursing Mac for saying such a thing in front of Dava.

 

“Well I do have a tonne of pictures and-”

 

“Enough, enough. We have more important focuses.” Both Ben and Hawthorne looked crestfallen as Veronica put a decisive end to the conversation, but the grin on Dava's face meant that conversation was simply on hold, not over.

 

“Very well, though Mac you reference to NCIS earlier puts something into perspective.” Ben placed his coffee down and laid back, focusing in on Mac with a serious expression.

 

“How familiar are you with the Navy's cyber security?” All eyes were on their SAC with completely startled expressions, Mac most of all.

 

“Uhh, I can't say I'm familiar. But Kane Software provides most of NATO's quantum encryption and firewall software, I imagine its similar if not the same systems.”

 

“Could you bypass it and get access to a certain division?”

 

“Ben I'm not sure-” He held up a hand to silence Veronica as he leaned towards Mac.

 

“Its notoriously hard to go in undetected, a brute force attack would be achievable, but without leaving evidence.” She paused a moment, shaking her head. “Their would be so many marks in the cryptography of the key's distribution.”

 

“In English please Mac.” Hawthorne jumped in with a sceptical look.

 

“She means accessing the network requires her creating a similar key to unlock it, that leaves behind a trail that can then be followed from the site of the break in. Like virtual evidence in a crime.” Veronica shifted uneasily, the amount of danger they could be in with trying to access such restricted files would be unfathomable. They could all be charged with anything from treason to theft of the U.S military.

 

“Is this about NAVSOC?” Ben grunted an affirmative, standing up with a stretch.

 

“Yeh, we still have no clue as to their operations here in Neptune, what they are doing with Vincete or their involvement with Veronica's father.” He began to pace in agitation.

 

“What about Director Mueller, surely he has the pull to get some sort of information or connection for us?” He shook his head, pausing by the frenchdoors at the back of the kitchen, hands behind his back in an at-ease pose.

 

“Already tried, they are under no obligation to provide any intel or information.” Veronica's mind drew up a question, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

 

“We could ask my dad.” Ben's eyes ticked to her, steeped in uncertainty. “Its a long shot, but its better than hacking into the Navy's computers.

 

He sighed heavily, glancing back out the window in thought. “Maybe… but Mac could you do it if we were desperate? And is there anything we could do to give you a fighting chance?”

 

“Well… If I had a set of Naval encryption codes, or a blueprint for a quantum key, that could work. Problem is, if we are detected we have but maybe a minute before we are bombarded by cyber warfare protocols. We only have one shot, then its matter of moving quickly as the Navy could easily lock on to our location using my network details.”

 

“Shit… any ideas on where we might get codes like that?” Hawthorne pulled up a document on his now open laptop, sitting back with a smug smile.

  
“The Naval Cyber research centre in Los Angeles, only just finished construction and is currently being exhibited to both the other military branches and the Federal agencies, the Director could get us access.” Ben gave him a respectful nod, turning to Veronica with a calm look.

 

“Ok, so first we approach Veronica's father, if he has information or a contact we can use. Great. If not then we wait for Vincete to be made available, at least then we have some form of communication with NAVSOC.” He paused, clenching his fists as he turned to Mac.

 

“If neither of those leads give us any indication of their objectives or presence, then we go with infiltrating the Cyber research centre. If we get you inside Mac, can you physically connect to their systems and find what you need.”

 

“Easily, its just a matter of getting me to a mainframe or server.” The team shared a set of tense glances at the idea of such a task.

 

“Desperate times, call for desperate measures.”

 

“Indeed Dava, they are a wildcard in this currently, one we need to identify.” Mac looked up from what Hawthorne was pointing out with a question.

 

“What's the obsession with keeping track of them?”

 

“I don't like the fact that they are so involved in fighting Sinloa and that we have no idea what their aims are in doing so.”

 

“They want to destroy them, simple.” Ben shook his head at Dava, leaning against the edge of the kitchen counter.

 

“I understand that Dava, but that aim is not beneficial overall. Simply killing Cartel leadership just leads to them being replaced, that's where the military is going wrong. They don't fear death, they embrace it. Only the very drug lords that control them are vulnerable to such tactics, and they have the information we need to shut down their entire organization” Veronica knew that was true enough, hell from what she had read many of the more hardcore elements of Sinloa worshipped Santa Muerta, the personification of death.

 

“Arresting their leaders gives us information and leverage, from there we simply play them off against each other with plea bargains and deals. Eventually they will turn on each other like rabid dogs, and then its just a matter of using their information to dismantle everything within the U.S.”

 

“That seems all to simple… What even says theses top tier leaders will even speak to you, let alone make a deal?” Ben flashed Mac a confident smile, sitting back with a self-assured posture.

 

“Simple. They want to come out on top. With the amount of crimes related to them they face the death penalty here in the U.S and the fact that the Mexican government has relaxed its stance of extradition to foreign countries. It would be nearly impossible for them to reduce their sentences considering just how much can already be charged to them.” He shrugged nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee with a small smile. “You will find that the heads of the cartels do not have quite the same beliefs as their workers, faced with death, I think you will find they will be more than amenable to working with us.”

 

The small minute of silence that fell between the team as they considered the different methods available before them was broken by the distinct buzzing of Veronica's phone. Glancing to her with a set of curious expressions, she swiped it once before looking up with a weak grin. “Alarm.”

 

Mac leant forward with concern in her eyes. “You alright Veronica?”

 

“Of course, hunky dory.” She chirped with what was clearly false enthusiasm. “I've got to get back to LA.”

 

Ben's brow twisted sharply as he rose from his place on the sofa. “LA? Why on earth have you got to go back up to Los Angeles?”

 

She cleared her throat, nervously toying with the cuff of her jacket. “I moved my boyfriends flight forward, he touches down in two and half hours at LAX and I have to pick him up.”

  
“What!?” Ben snapped, arms crossed with a furious expression. “You said it would be at least another fortnight until he arrived.”

 

“Its better he's here now, trust me it will help deal with my dad.” She took a deep breath, meeting the groups eyes with a question.

  
“So I'll let you know when to meet us over at my dads?”

 

“Hell no Veronica, I want to meet the man in your life.” Dava had a positively gleeful expression plastered on her face, as she took a moment of satisfaction at seeing Veronica pale. “Why don’t we all go? Its not every day we meet a man who can get under Veronica's skin.”

 

_Get under my skin…? I'm more anxious of what you will all think of him, my worry has nothing to do with how he effects me._

 


End file.
